Gambling for Love
by missybree
Summary: Private Investigator, Christian Grey, comes across Anastasia Steele in a bar. Little does he know that Ana is a gambling queen and when she asks him to find her father, he discovers just how far her gambling goes and the life she's lived for the past 24 years. While hunting for her father he falls for Ana and comes face to face w/ Jack Hyde, her abuser, and the man who kidnaps her.
1. Chapter 1: His first sight

Christians POV

It was a really long day at work. The day seemed to drag by for what seemed like days.

"Christian, I'm heading to the bar with Taylor. He wants me to try out this place in the city." Elliot, my brother said. "Come with us. You could use the break." As the CEO of my family's private investigating business, I have had to do some serious cases. I have the most experience out of everyone, who we have employed so I get the tough, dirty jobs. I just finished a case that had to with a mother accusing her second husband, of cheating. I flew all the way to California just to make sure he was really on a 'business trip'. If you call burying his head between some blonde chick's thighs, then he was definitely doing some business. It was exhausting to put up with the wife. She went flipping mad. But I got a thousand dollars out of it, so that was good. Are family business has always been a success, ever since my grandfather started it. We hire people with potential and the ability to bring some of their own unique talents to the table. My office was my second home.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a sec." I responded.

"Okay, we will be down in the cab waiting." I nodded at my brother. He turned to leave and I stood from my chair and packed all my files into my briefcase. I grabbed my black coat and pinned my badge to my hip, while walking out and shutting off the lights. I locked up the doors to the building and walked over to the cab. Elliot opened the door for me from the inside and I climbed in.

"Christian you look beat." Taylor said.

"Yeah, well what do you expect? I've three cases in the past two days and I flew to two different states almost within the same night. The only good thing that came out of it was that we make twelve grand."

"Holy shit. Twelve grand? Why did they pay so much?" Elliot beamed.

"Well the latest was only a thousand. But the two before had wanted to do the extremes. They wanted surveillance, hidden cameras, audio, photographs. I had to go to fucking Mexico for crying out loud. It turns out that the woman had two different identities and was married to some dude who lived in Mexico and here in New York. Shit, I made sure she paid me handsomely."

"Damn man, you really need a drink." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah I really do."

###

I sat at the bar with a beer in hand. Elliot and Taylor are talking about something that really is of no interest to me. I guzzle down my beer and looked around the bar. It wasn't all that great. There were big flat screen TVs all over and two pool tables on the left that were inclined on a platform. You had to walk up fours stairs and could overlook the bar. In front of the bar was a stage for karaoke and tables all around. It was great but it seemed kind of dead. It was only nine though so it was still early.

"Christian?" Elliot called.

"What?" I returned.

"There are beautiful girls snakin' ya," he laughed. I looked in the direction his eyes were gravitating to and saw a sexy red head with green eyes and a blonde with brown eyes. They were seriously something to look at but I didn't bite.

"Eh, not really my thing."

"Are you serious? They're gorgeous." Taylor's mouth was opened.

"Well how about you go talk to them then." I rolled my eyes.

"I would but they aren't looking at me." He answered.

"Whatever, man. I don't want them." I turned my head away and that's when I saw her.

She was a beautiful brunette. Her hair was long, curled and rested down her shoulders and down to her mid back. She had on dark blue jeans that hugged her body. She had on a red midriff tank that showed of her pale skin and pierced belly button. Her red pumps made her legs look endless and that black leather jacket screamed 'bad girl'. Her blue eyes, bluer then the Mediterranean Sea, met mine for a second and she smirked, than looked away. She was gorgeous. I have seen many women in my time and I have also been with many, but this girl was something different.

My eyes followed her and she stepped up the stair to the pool table. She had a bag in her hand that I didn't notice before and pulled out a pull stick. She put it together and started to talk to a few men who were finishing up a game. I couldn't hear their conversation but I could see what was going on through their body language. She smiled a sweet innocent smile and the two men had devilish grins. She leaned over the table and said a few words. They looked at each other and then shook her hand.

Once the men finished their game, the girl set up the pool table and asked who wanted to break. I'm guessing that's what she said, anyways. A big guy about twice her size and weight with black hair and blue eyes went first out of the two. He broke the rack and made the balls go everywhere except for in any of the pockets. I moved to the table tight in front of the railings that separated the pool area from the bar.

"Dude, where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"I'll be right back." I assured him.

I took a seat and watched this lovely creature. I could hear and see a whole lot better.

"Awe, that's too bad." She said. She rounded the table until she found the perfect play. "Let's see…" She leaned over the table and aimed. Some guys started to stare at her ass and the small of her back that was showing. I wanted to punch them all in the face. She hit the white ball which went straight into two solids. They both went in to the upper right corner. She smiled sweetly than made her way around and took her aim on another solid ball, making it in the middle left pocket.

"Now remember boys this is just a game." I let out a smile. She was teasing them.

"Yeah, if a game involves two hundred bucks." My eyes grew when then man said that comment. She was gambling. She wasn't supposed to be doing that.

"You're the one who sealed the deal." She waved him off and shot three more balls into the pockets. The man didn't even get a turn. He was pissed. Highly pissed and she was enjoying it.

All she had left was now the black eight ball. It was next to the left upper pocket, but it looked like there was a problem. One of the man's striped balls was in the middle of the eight ball and the white ball. She had a worried look on her face and the man's anger turned into a smug smile. He knew he was going to win and he wasn't hiding it.

"Oh well shoot, what am I to do?" she said.

"Just do whatever, you won't be able to hit it." The man said. All her other shots have been easy hits. They were all laid out for her, so this is where expertise comes into to play, the art of pull.

"You know, you're probably right. I guess it won't matter what I do." She batted her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

She rounded the corner and bent over, getting ready to aim. "I call the upper left pocket." She drew her stick back a few times and positioned it a little bit higher. She breathed in and hit the white ball with force that caused it to jump over his striped ball and hit the eight ball, making it into the pocket.

Well I'll be damned.

***Tell me what you think***


	2. Chapter 2: Fights, Thoughts, & a Mission

Ana's POV

This guy is eating out of my goddamn hands. What a fucking fool. He really thinks I am going to miss this shot and he's got that idiotic looking smug on his face. Well, I will wipe that shit off real quick. I raise my pool stick a little higher so that I can give the ball enough of my momentum to jump. I've been playing pull ever since I was able to carry a pool stick. I know what I'm doing. I draw the pool stick back and hit the ball. It did what I wanted and it earned me two hundred bucks. I don't see that smile on his face anymore. Nope, he is pissed and I'm eating it.

"Now, how about that two hundred buck?" I asked with a wicked grin, my hand held out.

"You fucking gambled me, you bitch."

"Please, you knew what you were getting yourself into. It's not my fault you thought I couldn't play, now hand it over or I'll wipe you real clean." I said.

"Hell no, you're a cheat." He is starting to piss me off.

"Give me my money or I will take it from you." I gritted through my teeth. I needed that money. That was going to buy me food and some more clothes.

"I said no. You cheat me. I ain't giving you shit, bitch." Oh so this is how he wants to play.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't give you a chance."

"Fuck.." he didn't finish. I didn't let him. I grabbed my pool stick that rested on the table and swung around, hitting him in the head. _This guy broke my pool stick! _He fell back, but tried to come at me, I hit him with the stick in the knee and kicked his gut, making him fall backwards. I threw my broken stick at him, hitting him right in the face. The crowd was getting loud and people were yelling and laughing. His friend tried to stop me. Once he got close enough I punched him in the throat, than grabbed his pool stick, circling around him at hit him the back. He fell to his knees as the bouncer finally made his way through the crowd and grabbed him by his arm, taking him out of the bar. "I'll be back for you." He said as he left.

I stood over the guy who tried to cheat me out of my money. "Give me my money." He reached into his pocket and handed it to me. "Try not to cross me again." I grabbed a shot full of tequila; I'm guessing was his, and threw my head back. It burned my throat, but it felt good. I walked off before the bouncer came back and saw a guy who has been gawking at me ever since I got here. He was mighty fine, I must say. His copper hair was perfect and his eyes were the color of storm clouds. He was delicious. I gave him a smile and then took off, before I was caught.

I went out the back entrance and started to walk down the streets of Brooklyn. It was quiet, almost too quiet. I kept my guard up and looked around. I saw nothing but I felt like I was being followed. The winter breeze was pretty damn cold and the wind made the night seem a little more creepy. I took in a deep breath through my nose and then let it out. It was a long walk to my apartment, but it gave me time to think.

It's been three months since I've seen my dad. He didn't come back like he said he would. I was hoping and praying that Jack didn't get a hold of him. My father was in serious debt and I was even being used by Jack in order to pay my father off. Of course I did my job and now my dad is debt free, but that doesn't mean Jack won't still do something horrible. My father, Ray, and Jack went way back, to when I was born. He used to work for him and at an early age my dad taught me how to play pool, to count cards (so I could easily win at poker, 21, and black jack), and to rig any type of game. I was a gambling pro and that was my life. It's always been my life and I couldn't change even if I tried. I've been in countless fights and I have taken beatings from Jack and his men. That's how it's always been up until five years ago. My dad loved me and didn't want me in that situation, so we ran. We moved from Chicago to New York. We go from city to city just so he doesn't find us, but we have never left the state. My dad got us a new apartment six months ago and we have been living there ever since. It's peaceful. We can't get real jobs because Jack could easily find us, so we do what we know, we gamble people. I do most of the work because men are sexist pigs and think a women can't do shit. Well I prove them wrong; occasionally it ends up in fights because they refuse to give me my money, just like tonight. These last three months have been hard, I have to wing it on my own and get myself out of trouble. My dad would always spot me when it came the time to make money. And now, well, I'm alone and have to do it myself, which isn't hard. I'm a pro and can handle my own.

Foots steps from behind, pulled me out of my thoughts and I turn to see the guy from the bar. He's wearing dark fitted jeans, a tight black v neck and a black jacket. He looked good, a little too good. "Following me, I see."

He didn't answer.

"Are you just going to stare like an idiot or are you going to say something?" I put my hands on my hips and waited for an answer.

"Why are you walking out here alone?" He asked in a hard tone.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me."

"Yes, I heard you. What I meant to say was 'who the fuck are you to ask me questions?'" I spat out.

"Fiesty." His lips curled into a smile.

"Why are you following me?" my patience is wearing thin.

"Look, I saw you at the bar and I don't think you should be walking out here a lone, it's dangerous." He said. He seemed genuine, but I don't trust him. I trust no one.

"Thanks for your concern, but as you saw back at the bar, which I know you did because you've been staring since I walked through the door, you could see I can take care of myself." He moved his hands and placed them in his pockets, causing his jacket to move back. Is that a….. "Are you a cop?" My eyes grew. I really don't feel like getting arrested. He didn't look like a cop. I always searched the bar for them just in case, but apparently I missed one. This is just fucking perfect, exactly what I need right now. Well if he wants to arrest me, he'll have to fight me. I am not going in easily.

"Uh, no, not really. I'm a PI. Although I do have the same abilities as a cop. Meaning I can arrest you for what you did back there, but I won't?" He said.

I cocked my head to the side, a tiny bit puzzled. "A PI?"

"A PI is a private investigator."

Ugh. Really?

"Do I look like an ignorant fool? I know what the hell a PI is, you just look young." I retorted.

"I'm thirty." Huh. He doesn't look thirty, more like twenty six or something.

"I see, well thanks for your concern but I better be going." I turned back around and began to walk at a fast pace. Thank god he wasn't going to arrest me, but just to be sure I walked faster.

_Ugh I wish my dad were here. _I thought.

I stopped in my tracks. _Wait a second…_

He never left his position and I walked back towards him. "You said you're a PI." He looked at me with confusion. "I need your help."

"What is your name?" I told him I need his help and he wants my name? Well I guess it makes sense.

"It's Ana."

"Ana.." he held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and took it. "Anastasia Steele."

"It fits you well. I'm Christian Grey. It's nice meet you." He grabbed my hand and I felt and electric mist wrap up and around my forearm, all the way to my neck and down my spine. I pulled my hand away.

"Alright, enough with the formalities. I need your help."

He hesitated before he spoke. "What can I assist you with?"

I knew this was my one chance to know what happened to my father. I needed to know and I needed to get him back. He was my rock, and I could always count on him to be there, but right now he's gone and it will be my mission to find him. I will do whatever it takes.

"I need you to find my father."

*****Please tell me if I should continue. Comments and thoughts are appreciated*****


	3. Chapter 3: A Lead

Christians POV

I sat at my desk, my eyes strained by the brightness of the computer, but I just can't look away. I keep reading and reading. Ray Steele has quit the gambling record. I guess it runs in the family. The list goes on. He's been arrested for fighting, child endangerment, gambling of course and a con.

Why does she want to find him again?

When I searched his name, it gave me only information up until the year 2008. That was five years ago. Surely he hasn't been missing that long. Anastasia told me he's only been gone for three months. He doesn't a car, or any sort of housing, god I hope she isn't living on the streets. They have no cell phone records, although she gave me a number to reach her at, but I can't trace it. I have nothing to go on.

I rummage through my drawer and pull out the piece of paper with her number on it. I dial the number a wait for her to answer.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

She picks up. "Hello?" She says. Is she running? She sounds out of breath.

"Anastasia, it's me Christian."

"Oh hey, anything yet." Her breathing is getting heavier and I can hear her footsteps picking up pace.

"Uh, no. I can't seem to find anything on your dad since 2008. Do you know why that is?" She didn't answer for a moment, clearly thinking about it…and running.

"Oh shit. After we left Chicago, he changed his name so Jack wouldn't find…." She stopped.

"So he wouldn't find what?" I prompted her.

"Nothing, can we pick this up later, I'm sort of busy."

"Doing what?" I said.

"Well as you now know I gamble, and I sort of pissed a few guys off. I beat one guy to a pulp with my fist and then choked him with his pull stick. I grabbed the money and ran." I stood up quickly and grabbed my jacket, badge, and gun. "No need to be alarmed, I took out two, I got one to go. How about I meet you at your office, what's the address?" This woman is insane. She's going to get herself killed.

"No, I'm coming to get you. You should be gambling, you're doing it illegally. Where are you exactly? " I was panicking. I didn't want anything to happen to her. Why? Good question, I don't fucking know.

"No you'll ruin my mojo! And I do it to make money, it's all I know. Now, I can take him out, just tell me the address."

"It's 861 Manhattan Ave."

"Really? I know where that is. I'm actually not too far. I'll be there in fifteen." I could tell she stopped running. She was panting. "Alright well I'm going to show this guy what's up. I will see you in a few." She hung up on me. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. If she was a minute late I was going after her.

I paced in my office for what seemed like hour, until she finally stepped through the door.

"Awe, look who was worried about lil ole me." She said. I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Now, to finish our earlier conversation, why did your father change his name?" I asked.

Her smile dropped and so did her eyes. She stared at the floor and bit her lip. Damn, she looked sexy doing that. I wanted to bite that lip for her. _Focus Christian!_ She was nervous. She didn't make eye contact and she definitely didn't want to share any sort of details involving her father.

"Look Anastasia.."

"It's Ana."

"Okay, Ana, if you want me to help you, I need you to give any kind of information that could point me in the right direction. So if you please just cooperate, we could find him a whole lot quicker."

She looked up at me and her eyes began to water. "Five years ago we moved here from Chicago. He changed his name to David Graham."

"Why did he change his name?" I wanted her tell me everything. I needed to know in order to help her.

"Because we ran, from a dangerous man, his name is Jack Hyde." She looked at me.

"I don't know who that is." I tilted my head in confusion.

"You probably wouldn't. He has people who do his work for him and my father was one of those people. I wouldn't doubt if there wasn't any record of him at all. He's smart. I would never risk getting caught."

"Why would your father work for him?"

"They had a relationship that went past his work and was before his work. They grew up together and became partners. In what? I don't know. I was never allowed to know. Nobody was except his inside men. My father was one of them. Once I was born Jacks power eventually went to his head and my father became less of his partner and more like his number one employee. He started to send my dad out to do the big jobs and to bring back the big money. He didn't trust Jack or anyone else with so naturally he took me with him. By the time I was four I had my own pool stick. And by the time I was thirteen I could count cards and help my dad cheat during poker and every other card game. Personally I don't think counting is cheating, it just means you're really smart." She winked at me and I could help but to smile. "Once I turned sixteen, my dad would sneak me into bars and I'd gabble men out of their money. We'd bring home at least two thousand dollars every night."

I was shocked. This woman has been gambling for over a decade. How could any parent let their child live like that. As if reading my thoughts she says, "I know you probably think my dad is horrible, but he wasn't, he was living the way he knew how, just like I do now. I can't say it was the best upbringing, but I was happy. My dad made me happy. He always protected me. He tried to anyways…" A tear fell from her eyes.

"What do you mean he tried?"

"Things got tough at times. I had to learn a few things while I lived in Chicago. The number one rule Jack always said was to know how to fight your enemies, number two was to always be the smartest one in the room, and number three, don't get caught. Of course he took the number one rule to extremes. There's a reason why I can fight and it is because I took boxing classes…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the rest, but she continued anyways, "I can fight because I was beaten until I hand the guts to fight back. My dad didn't like it, but there was so much he could do. So five years ago he got the chance to grab me and leave….and he took it."

I wasn't expecting her to tell me her full story, but that I have it I could help her, and everything she's been through, well dammit I was going to help her.

"Thank you for sharing. I know that must have been hard. At least now I know a place to start my search and a name to go off of." She gave me a small smile.

"Look I know this whole PI thing isn't for the clients to get involved in, but I want to be with be with you if you decide to go anywhere a lead may take you."

"No way. It could be dangerous."

"Yeah, well I wasn't asking for your permission, I am going with you! Besides I already lead a dangerous life."

"Anastasia.."

"No! It's Ana! Call me Anastasia one more time and I will drop kick you." She said through gritted teeth. She was pretty cute when she got mad.

"Okay," I raise my hands in defeat, "Fine. Clearly you won't take no for answer, but I'm going to have to double the cost."

"That's fine. How much? I can pay you tomorrow." Is she serious?

"It will be around 3,000, seeing as we probably have to go to Chicago. We will also need lots of surveillance. This Jack Hyde seems like a tough guy to find. Lucky for you it isn't out of the country or else I would have to double it."

"Okay, I will give you the money by tomorrow."

"Where are you going to get that kind of money in one day? The two hundred you made last night won't cover it."

She gave me a smirk. "You don't need to worry about that. You have your ways of making money, and I have mine. You'll get your money." Shit, I better.

I stared at her until she looked away. I wanted to kiss those lips so badly. She had such an innocent look but she wasn't fooling me. I took a step toward her when she got up from her seat. We were inches apart and I could feel her breath on my face. She smelt like Christmas, winter and cinnamon. I wanted to taste her. I knew this was wrong, she was my client, and a woman who broke the law every damn night since she was four, but I couldn't help myself.

"A little close aren't you Grey?" She said, totally ruining the moment. "How very unprofessional." She pushed me away from her. "Now if you will excuse me, I have money to make." She left my office with the swaying of her hips. Damn.

As soon as she left, Elliot poked his head in the door. "Who was that lovely fox?" He asked with a whistle.

"That is Anastasia Steele. She is my next client and she was me to find her dad."

He cocked his head to one side. "Find her dad? Shouldn't she the guy who does the Locater TV show?"

"That's was I was thinking, but I wanted to look into it because this woman gambles for a living." His eyes got wide and he stopped looking through the paper work he had in his hands. "So I looked her father up and he has a record. I called her in and she told me the background story and mentions some guy named Jack Hyde. I think this could be a real good case. Like a criminal case type thing."

"I definitely agree. This Hyde guy sounds familiar though." He was lost in thought, and then shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm going to start on the case in two days. I'm going to dig for a little more information."

He nodded and then walked out the office. "Oh, try not to fall for the client. I saw the way you checked out her ass. You dirty laughed when I through a pen at him. "Oh and I'm heading out to the bar a few blocks over with a group of friends from college, they surprised me with a visit."

What am I going to do?

This is going to be long and interesting case.

*******Thoughts Please*******


	4. Chapter 4: Cocky Bitches

Ana's POV

When you're young, you go to school to learn. Once you graduate you enter the 'real world'. You go to college or enter a family business or sit on your ass and work at a fast food restaurant for the rest of your miserable pathetic life. You live to work so that you could live. The cycle goes on.

I had a teacher, he was my dad. The many bars and casinos I attended was my school. There, I learned and got educated. When I got older, I had hands on training, much like in college, and I'd definitely say I entered a family business. Gambling is my job, which makes it my life. It puts a roof over my head, food in my mouth, clothes on my back, and anything else I need or want in order to get by. It's fun, thrilling, and better than some dead end job that makes you want to overdose on anti-depressants.

It's also dangerous when you aren't careful, but I've been in the business long enough to know what I can and can't handle. And I can pretty much handle anything.

So here I am. At another bar two block's over from Christians work.

Christian.

The name gives me chills. Was he a shrink or an investigator? With all those damn questions, I couldn't tell. And then he was standing only inches away from my face like he was going to kiss me. I almost gave in. Almost. I have walls up for a reason, and I'm not about to let him knock them down. Not a chance.

I trace the rim of my glass, filled with Bloody Mary, and stare at the pool table. There was a group of guys and their slutty looking girlfriends laughing. They stood around the pool table and took a few shots. I watched them. I stared long and hard. I studied every move they made when they played the game. They all sucked, except tall elegant looking blonde. She seemed like a pretty decent player, but she still looked pretty slutty to me, she was hanging all over this guy who looked a lot like Chase Crawford.

Should I go over there and gamble them out of their money or should I just leave it alone? To gamble or not to gamble? I like Shakespeare, sue me. I do need money and it isn't to pay Christian. I already have money for that. I have to different piles of money. One is for emergency, which finding father clearly is, and the second is for food, rent, clothes, and other necessities. My emergency stash has over fifty grand. My dad and I have saving since I was thirteen.

When you gamble, it's all about the people. My dad always said to pick the overly confident pricks with watts of cash. It simple, the difficult part is pointing out the dumb ones from the smarts one. Some play dumb to sucker you, like yours truly. So the question is who is the dumb one going to be? Me or this blonde? The answer is easy. It's going to be me. It's always me. I toss back the rest of my drink and head over to the pool table. As I approach, all eyes turn to me and the Chase Crawford look alike gawks like an idiot.

"Close your mouth, sweetheart." I wink at him then turn to everyone else. "Now who here, is actually good at this game and wouldn't mind a challenge?" As I suspected everyone pointed at Miss Prissy pants. How am I going to make her play me for money? These people don't normally look like the type of people I usually gamble. I'm going to have to trick her into this. Hmmm. Let's piss her off. "You? You guys can't be serious?" I smirked. She narrows her eyes at me and places one hand on her hip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She spat out. I looked at Crawford and he was studying me intently. My eyes returned the blonde.

"Nothing hon, it's just, well I was hoping for a challenge, not some chick who thinks she could play." The hon part pissed her off to a T.

"You don't know me or how I play. Who do you think you are?"

"Well I think I'm Ana, wait no, I know I'm Ana. And you are?" Her face went red.

"Fuck off." She replied.

"Oh tsk tsk, such language. Why don't you prove me wrong? Show me you could play. We can even make it interesting, if you want. I mean if you're as good as you claim to be then what have you got to lose."

She was contemplating my proposition. She whispered to her friends and they shook their heads. Crawford had no part of it and was observing from behind. He kept  
looking up at me than back down at his phone. What was up with him?

She wasn't sure she knew what she should do, but I was getting impatient. I knew she was cocky, overly confident, I could see it in her face, and I have been watching her for the past hour. I knew she was going to agree, but I would let the interesting part be on her terms which was fine with me. I knew what it was going to be.

"Fine. How are we going to make this interesting?" Bingo!

"I will let you pick. It could be anything you want." She thought for a second.

"Alright. How about we play for money?" As long as I have been on this earth, there is one thing people will do almost anything for and that's money. No matter how rich or poor, everyone wants it. It keeps the world a float.

I smiled a devilish smile. "Okay, how much? I have over two hundred. You have to be what you have or less, otherwise if you were to lose…" I didn't finish the sentence. She knew the deal.

"One hundred." Ugh. What a cheap bitch. She looked rich, I figured she have more money. Or she's just scared to lose, which gives me an idea. The light bulb in my head just went off.

"Okay than, let's do this. Do you want to break or do you want me to break?" I asked, while setting the rack.

"You could break." She must have a week arm or something.

I grab a pull stick and rub chock at the end. I place the white ball at the bottom of the table in the middle. I aim for the second row of balls. I hit my target and the balls roll in every direction. A solid goes into the middle left pocket. I circle around the table to find my next hit. I lean over the table and hit the white ball, which then hits a solid red into the right corner pocket. I looked over at blondie and she was getting nervous, so were her friends. I looked back and saw that the white ball was far from my solids. I still could have made any number of them but I didn't. I missed, on purpose. Her face flushed with relief and I smiled a sweet innocent smile.

The game went on for another ten minutes. She was pretty good and I let her flaunt her pride. It was all part of the plan. She had the eight ball left. She called the middle left pocket. It was an easy hit, and she made it. She gave everyone a triumphant smile and I hid mine. She was a cocky bitch for sure.

"So it seems you lost." She said with smug smile.

"It seems I did. But hey, everyone gets lucky every once in a while." I handed her the cash and she just stared.

"That wasn't luck, bitch that was skill." Her friends chuckled behind her.

"Oh was it? Surely you couldn't win again, it just wouldn't happen." I played innocent the best I could but she was pushing it with the name calling.

"Oh, really? Watch me .I'll even double it, including your hundred." I knew this chick had more money.

"So three hundred for another game?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure, I have nothing to lose."

"Except for three hundred." I shrugged and turned to ready my pull stick. My back was turned to them and I let the hugest, most devilish grin, plaster on my face. If only she knew.

I racked up the balls. I did the break again, seeing as how her weak ass self couldn't do it. I hit the balls much like last time and hit two stripes into the upper right pocket. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and she was still smirking and talking with one of her friends. One of them stared at my ass the whole time and his girl was completely oblivious. I went around the table and hit three more balls. She was starting to worry, I could tell.

Eventually I had only the eight ball. She didn't get a chance to hit one ball, and she deserved it for being so arrogant.

"Upper left pocket." I said. I aimed and hit the ball easily. I turned and her smile left her face. I put the pool stick away and walked over to her. Everyone's mouths were open and the blonde was starting fume. Her face was changing color.

"I'd like my three hundred please." I smiled and held out my hand. She looked at and shook her head. "We had a deal. How about next time you don't get so cocky and be smart about the game. Now hand it over."

She looked at me in disbelief, but handed over the money. I looked at her friends and smiled. Crawford had a look of amazement on his face. I gave him a wink and walked across to the bar. "Let's hope you learned a valuable lesson today!" I yelled as I tossed back a jello shot.

Her eyes got big, I mean they got huge. "You fucking played me!" She screamed.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" I shouted and then wiggled my eyebrows. "I'm out."

I walked out the building three hundred dollars richer. I think I gambled enough for tonight. I made nine hundred, not too shabby Ana, not too shabby. While walking back to my apartment, I started to count my money, and then I rounded the corner and walked into a muscular body. I felt the electricity and knew who it was, before he even said my name.

"Ana." I stashed the money in my pocket and looked up.

"Oh, Christian, hey. It's late why are you out here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." His voice was soft, but authoritative at the same time.

"I am actually on my way home." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, after you gambled my brothers friend." I tilted my head, questioning him with my eyes.

"The blonde you gambled, her name is Elena. My brother was one of the men there. He saw you walk out of my office earlier, and texted me telling me you were here, gambling."

Busted!

"Right. And now I'm going home. Bye." I dashed by him, but it was fast enough. He grabbed my upper arm and stopped me.

" I will take you home."

"Look," I snatched my arm from his hand. "I don't need a babysitter. I can make it just fine on my own." I walked past him again. This time he didn't stop me. He followed, which was worse.

"I'm taking you home whether you like it or not."

"Ugh! Fine Christian whatever makes you fucking happy!" I was yelling in his face. I hate when people think I can't take care of myself. It's annoying and I get a little offended. I have been on my own, I take care of myself, and I trust no one for good reasons. My life hasn't been a walk in the park, I need to be careful and I need to let people know not to fuck with me. Christian included. Yeah, he's helping me with my dad and I owe him, which is what the money is for. I don't need him to watch me, put me in time out, or come to get me because a source tells him I'm gambling. I've always gambled and I will continue to gamble, I will change for no one, especially not a man. Fuck that shit. "I don't need you to fucking…"

I couldn't finish because his lips were pressed against mine. I fought back, I tried to push him away, but his lips, his touch made me forget everything. I eventually stopped fighting and gave in. his lips were soft and tangy. He tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues circled together and his hand went into my hair, tugging on it, to get a better grip on my lips. I moaned in his mouth and my hands went up to the nape of his neck.

What the hell am I doing?

He's kissing me, like it was his life's mission. I'll admit, I am enjoying it, but it has to stop, business and pleasure never went down well.

How could I stop though? It was an amazing feeling and there was something there, I could feel it.

_Ana, what in god's name is happening to you?_

*****Thoughts*****


	5. Chapter 5: Bail me Out?

Christians POV

I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss her, so I did. Her anger only pisses me off, but for some reason it makes me want to rip off her clothes. My tongue danced in her mouth. Her lips were soft and sweet. She tasted divine and I wanted more of her. I had one hand on her lower back and the other tangled in her hair. She felt good against my body and I didn't want this moment to end.

But she did. She pushed me away and then slapped me across the face.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

"I believe it was me kissing you." I held my hand to my cheek.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again." She yelled.

"I won't, unless you ask." I had a smug smile on my face.

"What makes you think I would ever ask you to kiss me?" She was livid.

"No reason." I smiled. She would ask me. I will make sure of it. "Now let's go."

I turned to walk, but she just stood there with a disbelieving look.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She took a step closer and poked my chest with her finger, "I am paying you to find my father, nothing more and nothing less and I do not have to have anything else to do with you. I will get home on my own. Now going do your job and leave me the fuck alone!"

She shoved past me and walked around the corner to the next block. I turned and ran after her.

"The more you yell, the quicker you turn me on." She threw me the finger over her shoulder and I couldn't help but to chuckle. This woman was playing hard to get and what can I say? I'm a man who loves a challenge. "If you don't let me take you home, I won't let you go with me to find your father."

She came to a halt, her shoulders tensed and she slowly turned. Oh god, if only looks could kill. She was giving me a death stare. "Fine." I walked past her.

"The car is this way." I called over my shoulder. She let out an annoyed huff and followed.

We reached my car and she got in the passenger side. I started the engine and turned on the heat.

"This is a pretty sweet car." She said while touching the leather interior.

"Yeah, it pretty nice, I guess." She stared at me in bewilderment.

"Pretty nice? It's a Mercedes."

"It's just a car."

"Clearly that isn't true or you would have just settled with a Honda or something." She argued.

"Okay than." I pulled out onto the road. "Where do you live?"

She twirled her hair around her fingers and looked out the wind. "Uh I live on 36th street."

"That's a little ways a way on foot. Do you walk everywhere?"

"I do. Its great exercise, and there are bars all over the goddamn place. I don't to take a cab or the bus, I simply walk."

I drove the rest of the way and she told me to pull over. I looked up at the huge building. "This is where you live?" It was a pretty nice place; to be honest I never would have guessed she would live in a penthouse. "It's nice."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Thank you for the ride and I will see you in two days."

I grabbed her wrist. "Why two days? I might need you tomorrow, so I can get more information." _And so that I can break down your walls and steal another kiss. _I thought.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Just call me if you need me other why's I'll be busy. I have people to see, money to gamble, and deals to make. Don't bother me unless it's important."

I hated that she gambled, and I hated even more that I was letting her do it. Is should arrest her, but I can't. I don't know why but I just can't bring myself to do it.

She hopped out the car without another word and walked into the building.

This woman was something else.

I shook my head and headed back to the office to finish up some work.

###

"Hey bro, did you get her?" Elliot said over the phone.

"Yeah, I took her home." I responded.

"Oh alright. Dude she is extremely good and what she does."

"Yeah, I've seen it firsthand."

"She had Elena eating out of her hands, it was insane."

"What do you mean?"

"She got Elena to make the bet and tricked her out of three hundred dollars. She lost the first game and told Elena it was only luck. You know how Elena is, she would let that go. So she doubled the money including what your girl lost."

"Let me guess. Ana one the second round, and took Elena's money."

"Yup, sounds about right."

"She's a smart girl." I smiled.

I wanted to get to know her. Really badly, even though I shouldn't. We've come from two completely different worlds. She's the criminal and I'm the badge.

"Anyways man, I'm heading home. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Okay bro. I'm at the office. I'll head home in another hour."

"Dang. Alright then. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." I hung up the phone and tossed it on my desk. I rummaged through my files that covered every inch of the surface.

_Where are those damn files?_

_Ahh. Here we go._

I grabbed the files and opened them. I had created a file for Ana's case and have added a bit more information.

I did a search on Jack Hyde and got a few records on him from the police department in Chicago. There isn't much on him other than he is a local criminal and the cops are still trying to capture him.

I found the Chicago's police number so I decided to make a few phone calls to find out any more information before I make the trip.

"Chicago Police Department, this Chief Rodriguez."

"Yes this is Christian Grey. I'm a private investigator here in Brooklyn. I was wondering if you can give me any sort of information you have on Jack Hyde."

There was silence for a split second. "All we know is that he has tons of people who work for him. He sends them out to get money in any way that he can. He pays his employees handsomely and thus their loyalty to him." He let a deep breath. "May I ask why you are looking for information on him?"

"It's just a case I'm working on, I can't share the details. It's confidential. Thank you so much for your time." I hung up the phone before he could speak.

All I keep getting is the same information. I'm trying to be careful about this. I don't want tip Jack off in any way. I can't bring up Ray Steele, because will throw the case off. This is the most difficult case yet. I need to round up my best investigators.

Tomorrow night we are taking a plane to Chicago. I can't wait anymore to find out what's going on. This case should be given to the FBI or something but lucky for me, I'm the only one who has the best lead and that's Ana

###

"Hey Christian, I'm in a little bit of a pickle, and I would love it if you could bail me out." I picked up the phone and heard Ana's voice.

"And what pickle are you in?" I said with a chuckle.

"A Kosher Dill one." She said deadpan.

"You're kidding."

"Yes, dip shit, come and help me out."

"What did you get yourself into?"

"Well you see, I kind of cheated a guy out of a grand and well he's pretty pissed." She laughed. How could she be laughing? She is going to get herself killed one of these days. "I need you to distract him for me so I could take off with all the money. He hasn't given it to me yet. He refuses to and I refuse to leave without it. So could you just do me a solid and I don't know entertain him or something? If not I'm going to have to fight him, and I just bought a new outfit. I really don't to mess it up." The girl is a trip.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you anyways."

"Awesome, I'm at a bar on 16th street. It's called Hardey. Don't take long, I'm very impatient when it comes to my money." I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. If she thinks I am going to save her, than she thought wrong. I'm going to watch her and see how she can get herself out of this mess.

###

I enter the bar and look around for Ana. She's sitting in the right corner table next to the pool table. The guy, I'm guessing is who she played against, but he doesn't look pissed. No he looks like he wants to get into her pants. He's feeling all up on her and it is pissing me the fuck off.

I make my way over. "Ana, can I talk to you for a sec." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sure. Excuse me sweetheart." She stood up from her chair and moved her hand to sweep across his ass. What the fuck? Seriously? I grab her by the arm and drag her to the other side of the bar.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you were taking his money." A devilish smile took over her face.

"Is someone jealous?" Hell to the fucking yeah!

"No. I just don't understand what game you're playing with him?" I asked.

"I've already played and I have already won." She pulled out a watt of cash that was pretty damn thick. "He didn't even know what hit him. I flirted with him, and took the money right out from under his nose. So I suggest we skedaddle before he notices." She put the money back in her bra area. She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the bar and out the door. I am becoming an accomplice to gambling.

"Hey!" I turned and saw the guy try to run across the bar but were stopped by the crowd of people.

"Well we almost got away with it. Run!" Ana yelled. She took off without me. Damn she could run pretty fast. I took off after her.

"And you do this for a living?" I asked as we ran down an alley.

"Yes. Isn't it a rush?" she laughs. We stop at the end of the alley. She and I both lean on our knee's to catch our breath.

"You are insane." I said panting.

"No. I live life on the edge. I may break a few laws in the process, but what fun is having rules and not breaking them." She stood straight up and looked around.

She froze in place and looked back at the entrance to the ally. "You hear that?" I didn't get a chance to answer. She was pushing me towards the ladder. "Climb the ladder Christian and jump over the fence."

"What? No you go first." I wasn't about to let her go after me. I'm a gentlemen and I don't want her to be in danger.

"Christian, I am not going to argue with you, now go, before you get us killed!" She exclaimed. I cursed and started to climb up the ladder. I was at the top and I hopped the fence. Once I landed I heard the man yell.

"Hey! You bitch! Give me my fucking money!" He started to run.

"Ana hurry up and get over here!" I yelled. I was panicking.

"I won't make it. Here." She pulled the money out of her shirt and handed it to me through the fence. "Take it. I'll be over in a few."

The man was getting closer and she turned, ready to fight him.

"Are you crazy!?" I screeched.

"Ha, you don't even know the half of it." She said.

The man was now about five feet away. All I could do was watch. I didn't have ladder on my side so I couldn't get back over and it would take me w while to climb the fence. It was pretty high.

"Give me my money." He spat out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no money." She was taunting him. "I'll even let you search me." She gave him a wink and puckered her lips a little. Did she really have to flirt?

"I'm not in the mood. I want my money, I know you have it. Give it to me or I will have to force you to give it back, and it won't be pretty."

"How about I keep it, and you could just go fuck yourself." She smirked at him.

He lunged for her and I started to climb as fast as I could.

Nothing is going to happen to her, not on my watch.

*****Thoughts please*****


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

Ana's POV

He rushed towards me and tried to swing. I ducked and swiped his legs out from under him with my right leg. He fell to the floor and I looked around for something I could hit him with. I grabbed the trash can lid and hit him in his head as he tried to get up. He fell to the ground once again and I punch him once in the face so he would stay down. I quickly ran to the ladder and started to climb. I noticed Christian was climbing as well.

"What the hell are you doing? Stay over there." I yelled. He kept climbing anyways and his eyes grew in panic.

"Ana turn around!" he yelled. I looked behind me and saw the guy reach for my waist. I climbed up one step and kicked myself off with my right foot and flipped over him in midair. I landed on my feet behind him. He was four steps up the ladder and at least five feet high. His back was facing me and I gave him an upper cut him between his legs. His head went forward and hit the metal ladder. His body fell limp on the ground.

Really? The ladder knocked him out? What a punk.

I climbed back up the ladder and made it all the way over. "I told you I got it." I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug and started to laugh. "You are the dumbest woman I have ever met." It was a nice laugh, it was deep and manly.

"Give me my money." I pulled away from him and put my hand out. He went through his pocket and took out the cash. "Thank you." I said once he placed it in my hand.

We walked down the alley and jumped in a cab.

"So where did you want to talk?" I asked.

"We can go to my house. It isn't too far." He replied.

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

###

We pulled up to his drive way. The house was absolutely gorgeous.

It was a huge white Victorian house. It looked well up to date but it still had that old character that so many people seem to love. There was a big porch, huge windows with shutters. I was in awe and extremely jealous. I always dreamed of having a house like this, my dad mowing the lawn, my mother making breakfast and me, playing on a tire swing in the backyard. Look, how well that turned out.

"Ana you okay?" Christian asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Your house Is lovely."

"Thanks. My family has two. This one was left to me and my brother."

"Your brother lives with you?" I cocked my head to the side.

"No, he wanted to live in a penthouse. He likes the modern stuff." He let out a chuckle. He guided me to the house after paying the cab driver. His hand was at the small of my back and it set charges down my body. When we got to the door he took out his keys and unlocked it. I stepped inside.

The outside didn't do this place justice.

The inside had dark hard wood floors. Once you entered, on the right was a formal living area, but he used it as an office. When i got further in, the space opened up and on the left was a kitchen with modern appliances, but the cabinets and counter tops gave the room an older feel to it. On the right was a living room with two white sofas and a matching love seat. There was a huge fire place and a gigantic flat screen TV right above it.

It was breath taking. It belonged in a magazine.

I let out a whistle. "Wow. This is amazing."

"Id like to think so. Would you like a drink? Something to eat maybe?" He asked while walking to the fridge.

Hmm. I am a little hungry. And i'd say I'm thirsty as well. I walk further into the kitchen and rest the top part of my body against the island.

"Yes, I'm both a little famished and parched." I fanned my face to raise the dramatics.

He chuckled and opened the fridge. "What would you like?"

"A peanut butter and banana sandwich with a glass of milk." He lifted his head up from the fridge and gave me a deadpan look. His nose started to wrinkle.

"Really? That sounds gross."

"Clearly that means that you haven't tried it." Peanut butter and banana sandwiches was one of my favorite things to eat. My dad would make them for me all the time, ever since i was a kid and even now. Well at least up until three months ago. We would bond over those sandwiches. It reminds me of how much I miss him.

The sound of a knife hitting the table pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Whoops." Christian said. He had bread, bananas, and peanut butter layed out on the island with two glasses of milk.

"Your going to try it?" I beamed.

"Might as well, but if I choke, its on you." He replied.

"Please, I bet you anything that you will love it." I challenged. I really did want to bet him. I have always wanted to gamble a higher authority out of something. Preferably money but I don't want to push it.

"Uh no. I do not want to bet you." He was serious.

I let out a giggle and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed four pieces of bread and one banana. I peeled and cut the banana into eighteen pieces and began to spread the peanut butter on the bread. I than placed nine slices of banana on the bread and cover it with the other, I did the same with the other sandwich. I handed the sandwich to Chtistian and I waited.

I waited for him to eat it.

I watched him as he took a bite.

I watched his face as he began to chew.

His face was blank. No emotion. Just the motion of his mouth.

He swallowed.

"Well..." I dragged out the word.

"Well I'm glad I didn't bet you, because this is fucking good."

"I told you!" I bellowed.

He smiled and took a sip of milk.

I watched him as he finished his food. He was so consentrated on his food. He was so handsome, I wanted to rub my hands through his hair and get another taste of those lips.

I chewed on my bottom lip just thinking about.

He finished his sandwich and began to put everything away. He walked over to the fridge with the milk and put it away. I let my eyes gravitate up and down his body. He was truly a sight to be hold. He makes me want to do things that have never crossed my mind.

I've had plenty of male attention in my life and I act on it, but only to gamble them out of their money. I flirt and touch them, I tease them, but only to con them out of money. I have never in my life thought of doing anything beyond that with a man.

But Christian made me want to do more. When he kissed me, it changed everything I have felt towards him. I dream about him for fucks sake! I want to do more with him. I want to lick every inch of that toned body.

"Ana, are you ready to discuss what I wanted to talk to you about?"

_No, I want fuck you on your kitchen table._

"Uh, sure, let me just use the bathroom first."

"Of course. You will have to use the one in my room. The other is currently being updated. Its down the hall."

I walked through the living room and down the hall. His room was all the way at the end. I opened te door and then closed it behind me. There was a fireplace that connected to the one in the living room and the wood floors continued in his room as well. There was a huge king sized bed with white sheets and huge white comforter. It looked like heaven. they walls were a cream colored with beautiful black and white art.

I took a step into the bathroom and fell even more deeply in love. There was a huge soker tub in the middle of the room. On the right was a huge glass shower with six different over heads, there was a beautiful double sink vanty, and a closet that was as big as my shitty apartment. I am in love.

I pace in front of the bathroom. I am going crazy. What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm horny and I don't know why. All I did eye fuck him and now I really do want fuck him.

I thought and thought and thought.

I thought for a good ten minutes.

I continued to get lost into my thoughts.

I'm done thinking.

I stripped out of my clothes and took a deep breath.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

The plan was to lay naked on his bed and wait for him.

Yeah.

That didn't happen.

I walked into him as I opened the door.

Shit.

*****thoughts***oh I suggest everyone try a peanut butter and banana sandwich! Its delicious and my absolute fave!*****


	7. Chapter 7: What the Hell?

Christian's POV

Ana was taking way to fucking long.

I was beginning to think she fell into the toilet.

I got up off the couch and walked down the hall and into my bedroom. I stopped by the bathroom door and listened. She was walking, I could hear her footsteps. I heard ruffling of…clothes? I couldn't tell, but if she didn't open this door in about ten seconds I was going to barge in.

As I reached the door knob, the door swung open and Ana's naked body ran right into me.

My hands were on her waist and oh my god did her body feel amazing. Her skin was so soft. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. She was blushing.

I wanted to screw her fucking brains out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said. If she didn't want to get screwed in the next second than she better put her damn clothes on.

"I-I-I uh. I lost my clothes?" it was a question. She was embarrassed. I just stared her. I tried so hard not to look at her body. She started to fidget under my hands. She backed up slowly and then slammed the door in my face.

What the fuck just happened?

I slam the door open and she was in the middle of pulling up her underwear. She froze, her hair hiding most of her face. I walked quickly to her a grabbed her arm and pulled her into me. I crushed my lips to hers. She was in shock for a few seconds but then she started to kiss me back. I grabbed her ass in my hands and pulled her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands wrapped around the back of my neck, making the kiss more aggressive. She felt so good.

I walked her over to the bed and threw her down on the bed.

I quickly undressed myself and climbed up her body. Her skin was pale and beautiful. She was soft, sweet, but had a naughty look in her eye. I wanted her so badly. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. She is my client, not to mention a criminal. But I can't help it; she draws me like a moth to a flame. I want to bury myself in her. I want this to be good and I want it to last.

I reach her lips and kiss them hard. Her hands move to my back and she rubs gently. One of my hands tugs at her hair and the other snakes down her belly and between her legs. She so wet and responds positively to my touch. I take my two strongest fingers and slide them into her. She grips my biceps and move with the motion of my hand. Her moaning was driving me insane. I went slow and then sped up the process when her breaking point was near.

I slid my fingers out and kissed on her neck. I licked and sucked all the way down to her chest. I put one swollen nipple in my mouth and took the other in between my fingers. Her body arched upwards and her hands went into my hair. She let out a gasp which than a sexy moan followed.

I could take this anymore. I need to be inside her and now. I place my lips back on hers and kiss her hungrily once more before sealing the deal.

I lift my body up, take hold of my dick, and the guided it to find her opening. Once its home had been found, I slid in slowly. She was tight, so very tight. I lifted her and her fingers dug in my back. I pushed a little more so I could get all the way in. Her whole body froze and her eyes went wide, like something was keeping her from continuing. I couldn't stop, I was already in too deep and I had to keep going. Her lips made an O of shock and my eyes then too went wide.

"What the hell, Ana?" I am so confused. She's a virgin? How could that be? She gambles for a living and she seemed perfectly fine touching on that guy at the bar.

"Keep going Christian." She moaned. I slid out and then back in. She relaxed as the pain subsided and then began to move with my body. I dove in harder and deeper. I gave her everything I had. I was her first and I wanted to make sure it was well worth it to her. She would have to compare every guy in the future to me after this. It was going to be the best sex she's ever had.

Just as she was about to go over the edge, I gave her one more hard thrust. It was her undoing as well as mine. I spilled me seed after she reached her climax. I pulled out and rolled over on my back. We were both breathing hard and I waited for my breath to catch before I drill her.

A few minutes pass and she gets up and rushes to the bathroom. What the hell? I guess she had to use the bathroom or something. When she finally came out she was fully dressed.

"Where the hell are you going?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Chill out. We need to talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about. After I'm leaving."

That pissed me off. "Like hell you are. Take off your clothes and get back in this bed. I am not done with you."

Her eyes grew and her face flushed with a shade of pink. She hesitated for a long moment, lost in thought, but she did as I asked. She got naked and then got under the covers. She looked small in my bed. I liked it. I climbed under too and got closer to her.

"Now talk." She said.

I took a deep annoyed breath. "I'm going to Chicago tomorrow night." Her head snapped to attention.

"I'm going with you."

"I figured you would say that. I am going to try and search for this Jack Hyde. I'm sure he has your father. I called the police and they didn't have enough information and they seemed curious as to why. I think Jack has a lot of inside men who gladly can keep his records at bay. I don't really need their help. I have the best source."

"And who is that?" she asked, cocking her head.

"You."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course. So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night." I answered.

"Well that's fine. It gives me a day to get more money." She said.

"When we get to Chicago, you are not going to gamble." She sat straight up, the covers revealing the tops over breasts. Her hair was crazy sex hair and it fell down to her mid back.

"Christian, it's what I do, and it's never going to change. I have a feeling you like me. Am I right?"

Do I like her? I feel possessive over her. Is that the same thing? I just shake my head anyways.

"Why do you like me?" What is this, twenty one questions?

"Uh, because you're you? I don't know. You're tough, you're intelligent, and you're gorgeous."

"Yeah. You like me even though I gamble. You slept with me even though you know I gamble. You're basically fine with the fact that I gamble. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you started this, so don't try to change me. I won't have it and you will be cut off real quick."

I guess she has a point.

"Fine. And speaking of sex. How in the hell are you a fucking virgin, and why didn't you tell me?"

"First off, it's not my fault you assumed I was. Do I scream slut or what? And second, I don't go announcing my sexual status. It's no one's business. And third I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know. I'm not one of those girls who need to lose it to my one and true love. That's just an excuse for girls who just can't get fucked in the first place. I'm a virgin because I have never thought about having sex with anyone. It was no interest to me. All I cared about was getting money so I could survive. I flirt with guys here and there, but it's for money, not because I like them or whatever." She paused, took a deep breath and then continued, "But for some damn reason, I thought of you in a sexual way. You are the first guy I ever even thought about in that way. I thought that meant something so I decided to go for it. It really is no big deal."

That should make me feel special right?

Her attitude is starting to get a little feisty. She has to make her point and she has to be right. Its turning me on, and I seriously want to take her again.

She laid back down after her little rant. I rolled to lean over her. She looked up at me with her big blue orbs. I leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hand went in my hair and our tongues collided and rolled together, exploring every inch. She shifted her body under me and reached to grab my growing erection. She pumped it a couples of times and then guided me, herself, into her sweet canal.

I made love to her softly for the rest of the night.

*****Thoughts*****


	8. Chapter 8: Turning Criminal

I sat in the first class section on the plane, thanks to Christian. You could bet yourself I took advantage. I ordered wine, some fancy dish, and I didn't even know what it was. I just ordered it because it was fancy. I'm even going to get a foot rub. How fucking great is this shit? It's great, let me tell you.

I took out my cash from my pocket and counted it.

Before our flight I decided to make some extra cash. I had nothing better to do. Christian was working, so I decided to venture around and find some bars. I found three and managed to get eight hundred dollars.

"Do you really have to count that right now?" Christian eyed me as he took a sip of his wine.

"Why yes I do. We haven't taken off yet, which is good, just in case all the money isn't here I could get off the plane and go retrieve it from those punks at the bar." He slowly lowered his glass and was giving me a nervous look. I just returned to counting my money with a shrug of my shoulders.

It looks like it's all there. "Christian, chill, it's all here, so no worries."

He let his shoulders loose and leaned back against the seat. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I wonder what reaction I would get.

Priceless. His eyes grew wide and he snapped his head to me. He was definitely surprised. I chuckled and then leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

I didn't get a whole bunch of sleep last night. Christian was distracting me with that marvelous toned body. He was so damn good last night; I wanted to do it over and over until I was in a wheelchair. I smiled just thinking about it.

"Why are you smiling?" Christian asked.

"Why are you watching me?" I retorted with my eyes still closed.

"Because you're beautiful."

I opened one eye to look at him and he was smiling wide. "Kiss ass." He chuckled and I returned to my rest.

"How long is the flight?" I asked.

"About two hours maybe, I don't know." He answered."

"What's the plan when we get there?"

"I checked us into a hotel sweet, so we will head there first. We will go eat and the tomorrow is when we get to work to look for your father."

"When we eat tonight can we possibly, you know…"

"Stop at a bar?" Christian interrupted.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been to the ones here. I could even get some information about Jack. They haven't seen me in years; I doubt they would even recognize me. I've definitely grown up and I'm not the same as they might remember. It's fucking perfect." I beamed.

"I'm sure you would go with or without my permission anyways so there's no point in telling you no. that would only make you want to do it even more, so go ahead. Promise me that you will be careful, I will be watching you from a distance just in case you get yourself into trouble."

"Yes sir." I saluted him.

###

"These are some heavy ass bags, Ana." Why do men always complain about every damn thing? I swear. And they have the audacity to go and say women are week and they are this and that. Hypocrites.

"Christian it's only to suit cases, all of that is pretty much my house, it isn't a lot."

"What?" I froze. Why did I just say that?

"I mean that that basically what I use from my apartment every day."

"Oh. Well it's a lot." He responded. That was a close one. If he knew I lied to him about where I lived, than he would kill me or be extremely upset and I don't want to deal with that right now.

He dropped my suitcases at the foot of my bed and then put his luggage on his bed. I picked up the bag that held all my clothes and opened it. Hmm let's see, what do I want to wear tonight? I have to look classy and sexy at the same time. Dark blue skinny jeans, that's for sure. I go through all my clothes and finally pick the perfect outfit. I rush into the bathroom while grabbing my hygiene bag. I quickly brush my teeth, wash my, face and re-apply my makeup. I use my flat iron to straighten my bangs and to curl part of my hair that didn't do so naturally. Christian knocked a few times, saying he had to get ready. I told him to do it out there or wait until I'm done. I got dressed and put on my dark blue skinny jeans, then I put on a black tank that had a see through cross. It showed the crease in my cleavage and also my belly button ring. I slid on my knee high black boots with a three inch heel and to finish of the look I put on a semi long red button up coat. I looked pretty damn good. I flip my hair out of the coat and I flowed down my back. I was ready. I put a quick spray of my perfume and then I exited the bathroom.

"I'm read…" oh my god. The cat definitely got my tongue. Christian looks so good. He was wearing dark fitted jeans with long sleeved maroon shirt. He looked so damn sexy, I wanted to rip his clothes off and have my way with him.

"Wow, Christian you look so good." I said. I couldn't keep it to myself. He had to know how good he looked.

"And you Ana. I'm speechless"

_What can I say? _

"Thank you." I laugh.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am."

He opens the door and holds his arm out to me. I place mine in his and we walk out the door and into the elevator.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking we could just go to the bar and have the food there. We could go to a sports bar." I like the way he thinks.

"That sounds perfect. I know just the place."

###

We arrive at Galway Bay and find ourselves a table. I already started to study all the people playing pool; it's a natural reaction for me. Christian picks a table in the back close to the pool table. I take a seat and he asks if I want a drink. I tell him I want a dry Martini with extra salt around the rim. He goes to retrieve my drink and I watch the players to see if I spy a victim. I don't see anyone I knew. This was the bar I used to come to for when Jack sent me and my father out on a job.

I couldn't tell Christian I used to work for him, at least I can't yet, but I will when the timing is right. When it's necessary and have no other choice.

There are three guys at the pool table. They're good, but they aren't that good. They seem to be the cocky type, must be. I bite my lip lost in thought, I don't realize what I'm doing till the one of the guy winks at me. Whoops didn't mean to do that. Maybe it will get me in on a game or something.

Christian comes back with my drink.

"Are you any good at pool Christian?" I asked, with a naughty smile.

"Oh no, what are you thinking about, I don't like that look." I said in alarm.

"Those guys up there, I want to play them in a game. I have an idea to scam them without them even knowing what hit them. You could do it with me" I beamed. I thought it would so much fun. "Or I could just do it by myself. So are you good at pool?"

He brought his fingers to his lips, tracing the bottom one. I waited for his answer; this must be so hard for him, breaking the law and all. I chuckled in my mind. "Alright."

_Woah!_ That caught me by surprise. "Really?" my mouth went into a full grin.

"Yeah, but don't think too much of it, only this once." He said pointing his finger at me.

"That's fine by me. Let's go." I squealed. This was so exciting. I am getting a private investigator to gamble. Damn I'm fucking good. I hopped out of my chair and grabbed Christian by the wrist. I dragged him to the pool tables.

"I can't believe it. I'm a fucking criminal." He murmured under his breath. I laughed. He is so dramatic.

We made our way up and it was time to put on my flirting face and the innocent one as well. I whispered in Christian's ear, "Just follow my lead, do everything I say, and don't fuck this up." Any one of these guys could be working for Jack and I don't want to take the chance of ratting myself out, or Christian for that matter.

I unbutton my jacket so the cross area of my cleavage and the middle of my torso is showing. I leave Christian and walk over to the three men. "Wow, you guys are really good." I touched the cutest one on his forearm. He grabbed my waist and yanked me closer to him. Christian knuckles tightened and turned white. His possessiveness better not get in the way. Come on Christian, it's just an act. I make eye contact to reassure him and his fists unclench.

"Thanks gorgeous, what's your name?"

"Lila." It was the first name that popped into my mind. "And yours?"

"Blake." He said. "You any good?"

"I'm decent. My friends and I used to play for money all the time when were in high school, but I stopped because I kept losing all my ones." He laughed.

"Well we play bigger than that. You want in?"

Jack Pot!

"Sure. How much?" I asked in my sweet voice.

"How much you got sweetie?" Oh please don't ever call me that again.

"I only got eight hundred." All three men's eyes grew and I swear I saw the ugly ones smile turn into something malicious.

"That's more than enough. We play you for it."

"Just me? By myself? Oh I don't know, I would lose. That isn't fair."

"We will let you pick someone to play with."

"Great. I want him." I pointed over to Christian and he walked up.

"Alright let's get this started." Blake said.

Him and his friends grouped together to talk and I did the same with Christian. "You are a very good actress. I even believed you." I chuckled.

"That's the point. Now we are going to take turns shooting. If there is a play you can't make then tell me so I can switch our turns. Hopefully they are as dumb as they look. I think they are working for Jack. They are the one who wanted to play me. We have to be careful. My name is Lila. Remember that. Your name will be Asher."

"What the fuck? Why Asher?"

"It goes with you and I like that name. Now let's get this game started." I walked to the pool stick stand and picked the one that fit best for me and picked one that looked right for Christian. I chocked the sticks up and tossed it to him.

"You two ready?" Blake asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." I turned to Christian and gave him a mischievous smile. He shook his head and chuckled. I faced Blake. "You can break first." I acted naïve. I wanted him to think I didn't know what I was doing. He already thinks he's going to win. I can see it on his damn face.

Well he's got another thing coming.

*****Thoughts*****


	9. Chapter 9: I got this

Christians POV

"You're pretty damn good." I turned to look at Ana who was thoroughly impressed with my semi good skills. I have to admit I was pretty good put she was freaking amazing. I have seen her play but up close and personal, man she freaking owned it.

We were pretty much tied at the moment. Ana wanted to go easy on them so we don't seem suspicious, but I could tell she was a little bit nervous. She chews on her lip and her right cheek when she's worried. I think she wasn't expecting them to actually be good, and I have to say they were pretty good. Ana and I were solids and the three guys were stripes. They had two balls, a purple and red, we had two balls as well, blue and yellow.

The men looked just as nervous as Ana, and to be honest I had a feeling Ana was going to win anyways, they were good, but they were that good. I know she could beat them. Besides, she didn't have choice. There was no way she would let them take her money.

Blake hit the white ball and it went straight towards his, the poor guy didn't use enough strength so the ball stopped right before it went in. I guess his cockiness got the best of him, but it didn't faze him. At least he tried not to show that it did. "It's your turn Lila." Blake gives her a wink and I want to punch him in the face. She smiles sweetly and rounds the table.

When Blake tried to hit his ball the white one landed next to our yellow one, it was an easy ass shot and Ana finally was in her element again. She regained the tiny bit of confidence she lost and bent of, easily hitting the yellow ball in the upper right pocket. It knocked in quick and the impact of Ana's strength carried the ball to the opposite side next to our last ball as well as the eight ball and Blake's ball.

She analyzed every possible play she could make. Her eyes were moving at a fast pace as she looked at each ball. Her legs carried her around the table and she viewed the balls at eye level and measured the distance between all the balls and the pocket with her stick. She was so concentrated with what she was doing; she didn't realize they were calling her.

"Let's go girl." One of the other men said. I couldn't remember his damn name. "Asher tell her to hurry up, we ain't got all damn night." I was about bust him on his ass when Ana spoke up.

"Shut up, you dumb fuck. Your ass has absolutely nowhere to be." She rounded back around the table and aimed for the blue ball and tapped it hard enough so that it would go into the pocket. She made it in, of course, but the white ball hit the eight ball behind their red ball. She didn't have enough room to jump it. I think we are fucking screwed. There goes eight hundred bucks. I looked at Blake and his buddies and they seem pretty damn fucking happy.

Ana's POV

_Fuck!_ I should have hit just a little bit lighter.

Oh well, not much I can do now.

I look at my opponents and I see the devilish smiles on their faces. Ugh. They think they got this in the bag; well I still got a few moves to put to use. Moves I only use in important circumstances and this is definitely important. There is no way I am going to lose eight hundred dollars. Shit, Christian has the same damn look, but I'm going to surprise them all.

"That's a tough one, Lila." Blake's follower said. That prick is getting on my god damn nerves; I swear on my freaking life I'm going to hurt him by the end of the night.

"You think so?" I just shrugged my shoulders and leaned over to make the shot. The white ball was in front of their red ball, and the eight ball was behind the red ball. I sat on the table, one leg touching the ground and the other leg was lifted so I can get my body in the best position for this shot. I could hear the men whispering and chuckling with one another. Christian came over to my side and placed his hand on my back for encouragement. He stepped back as I raised my pool stick all the way up, my arm making a ninety degree angle. I made some practice hits on the right side of the white ball to make sure I was adding just enough strength and my stick at the right angle. I looked around and saw a small crowd gather around.

I took a deep breath.

"Eight ball in the bottom left."

I raised the pool stick.

_Focus Ana. Eight hundred bucks. That's a new pair of shoes, maybe two pairs. _I thought

I let out another breath, closed my eyes, and then opened them again.

I drew my pool stick back and hit it on the right side with the strength that was needed. The crowd gasped as the white ball curved around their red ball and hit the eight ball dead center, making it into the right pocket.

I exhaled deeply. "Now hand over that eight hundred." I winked at Blake. His mouth, along with his buddies, were opened wide, his eyes bugging out. "Don't get too cocky."

Christian held his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. I held out my hand to the men and he reluctantly placed the money in my hand. "Thank you."

"Dude, why did you give her the money?" His stupid friend said. The other one was extremely quiet. I forgot he was even here.

As I counted the money, I asked him what his name was.

_Well the money is all here. That makes me really happy. _I did a happy dance in my mind than looked up as the guy answer my question. "it's Andrew."

"Well Andrew, he gave me the money because I won it fair and square. You are being a sore loser and it's fucking annoying. So why don't you take your sorry ass home, and get the hell out of my presence."

He gave me a disgusted look and decided to get in my face. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard what I fucking said. Are you stupid or what?" I rounded back at him. Blake grabbed his arm to pull him back and I could feel Christian lingering behind me.

"Listen here you little bitch…"

"Oh, I'm the bitch?..." I didn't even get to finish my comeback, because Christian here decided to knock him out, before I could even blink, Andrew was knocked out on the floor.

"Why is it that you always end up in fights?" He cocked an eyebrow at me as he shook out his hand. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a bright smile.

"Was that really necessary?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it was. I guess it doesn't bother you much, you didn't even bother to help him out." I accused.

"He was a bit of annoying." He replied with a guilty smile.

"Well thanks for the game." I grab Christians hand and head towards the exit but stop when Blake puts his hand on my forearm.

"Wait, how would you two like a job doing this?" He definitely caught my interest. I looked at Christian and he too was curious.

"Like working for someone?" I asked. He gave me a nod. "Who?"

"His name is Jack, but that's all I can tell you as of now."

My breath caught in my throat and a million thoughts rushed through my head. I searched his face and I wanted nothing more than to say yes. Jack could have my dad and if I work for him, or pretend to, than I could be that much closer to him, but I had Christian and I couldn't do anything to jeopardize his safety. I couldn't lose him. He will help me get my father back and I trust him to get it done with me, then trusting myself to go in alone.

I trust Christian.

_Who would've thought? _

*****Thoughts?***Sorry about the update taking forever. It's hard to keep up with all the stories*****


	10. Chapter 10: A Decision

*****Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with my story Two Can Play A Love Game and I have been busy will school, it's the end of the semester so it is a little hectic.*****

Ana's POV

"Um, I-I don't…" I struggled to find the right words to say. Thank god Christian jumped in or I would have totally put everything on the line.

"We'll think about it." Christian grabbed my hand and led me to bar's exit. I looked back and Blake and he had a look that read "what just happened?" Something triggered in his mind because he jogged over to us before we went out the door.

"Wait." He yelled.

We stopped and Christian turned. "Here's my number once your done thinking about it, alright?" he handed the card to Christian as I nodded in agreement.

He gave me a wink and we continued on our way.

"You were about to say yes!" We were standing in front of some alley when Christian hollered, with anger, out of nowhere. I was taken by surprise and took a step back.

"Christian, chill the fuck out. I didn't say yes, I was going to, only cause I'm desperate to find my dad. I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and when he said Jacks name I had this nasty feeling in my stomach." Of course my explanation didn't calm him down.

"I understand that Ana, but do not put yourself into a dangerous situation! I won't be able to handle it if something were to happen to you!" Christian spat out the words with anger and even though it was pissing me off, I have to say that it was also sweet. In an annoying kind of way.

"Okay, Christian, calm your tits. I think we should accept the offer. It would be so much easier to catch Jack and find out if he has my dad."

He crossed an arm over his stomach and rested the other on top of that and had his hand massage his head. "I shouldn't have brought you with me."

"Well tough nuts, I'm here! Now the question is how are we going to do this?" I sighed and continued. "If you ask me…"

"I'm not asking you." Christian said, removing his hand and giving me a serious stare.

I'm so fed up with this. It's frustrating enough that I have to deal with his seriousness, and now he wants to just act like he has is mom's tampon stuck up his ass. Well, enough of that shit. I sauntered over to him and covered the distance that was between us. "Look, here, Mr. Sour Puss. This is my father we are dealing with. I am going to be with you when you find him. I am going to help you find him, and quite frankly I don't give a rats ass if you don't want me here. You would be able to do this without me anyways! I know Jack and I know the ins and outs about this place and how he works. So if you're smart, you'll keep your fucking mouth shut and respect the fact that without me this case for you will go to shit!"

I finished my rant and just stared at him with an equal glare.

"Are you done?" He replied.

"Yes, I am done! Are you done?" I yelled back.

"No…" his voice trailed as he grabbed the sides of my face and crashed his lips into mine. The man fucking insane, he just thinks that kissing me is going to make everything okay again? Well he has got another thing coming; because I for one am not going to let this egotistical stick in….Wait what was I talking about? The thing he's doing with his tongue is so distracting…_No Ana, focus._ Oh, but he tastes so damn good. _Ana do not let him get to you._ He's already gotten to me. _No he has not._ This battle with myself is going to know where. I'm just going to shut up all together.

And the moment I finally decide to give in mentally is when he decides to pull away. _FM mother fucking L!_

"You drive me crazy." He growls out.

"And you, well, you give me headaches."

He lets out a chuckle and grabs my hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To the hotel of course."

###

The door slammed against the wall as I hopped on Christian, my legs wrapped around his legs. He held me close as his tongue invaded my mouth. He kicked the door close and had me against the wall. I lifted my shirt up and over my head and he kissed me all over my chest. I rocked my body into him and her a soft groan escape his lips. He spun around and walked to the bed, dropping me. I sat up and unbuckled his pants, letting them pool to the floor at his feet. He ridded himself of his shirt and I did the same with my pants and heels. I leaned back as he followed pursuit. He kissed me passionately on my lips, then on my neck, and also on around my chest, outlining my bra. He moved down the bed and licked down my sternum and the middle of my abdomen. I let out a soft moan as his fingers gripped the bands of my underwear and pulled them down. The exposure to air gave me a shiver.

Christians head disappeared in between my thighs. I felt his tongue softly lick the insides of my thighs and as if by instinct, they spread out farther to welcome his touch. He sucked and kissed on my thighs and I enveloped in the feeling it gave me.

My breathing became heavy as I felt the sensations of him getting closer to my sensitive arousal organs. His tongue started to trace the outsides of my vagina and my clip began to throb with need, so much fucking need. He was driving me insane with his slow pace, but it was building up the tension, so I knew it was going to be an amazing finish.

When his tongue finally ventured in the insides of my folds and found my nub, I screamed out 'hallelujah' in my mind.

He started to suck and motion his lips to caress it. It wasn't long before I began to tremor around his mouth. My legs began to shake as my hands gripped his hair. I rocked against his mouth to get to my oblivion faster. I wanted nothing more than to feel the ecstasy of every muscle in my body releasing all this built up tension.

And then he stopped…

"What the fuck are you doing?" I exclaimed. I wanted my fucking orgasm and I was so close!

He just let out a chuckle and laid his body over mine. He silenced me with his tongue down my throat. I could feel him grab his erection and guide it into my wet canal.

"Ohhhhh…" I let out a soft moan as I he thrust himself into me. Oh, god, what an amazing feeling. He lifted me up with one arm and unclasped my bra. He threw the garment onto the floor and grabbed both mounds in his hands. He placed one in his mouth and massaged the other with his fingers, while he drives his erect shaft into me.

The feeling of my orgasm was coming back and I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as I tilted my head back, letting the sensations take over my body, my mind.

"Christian, deeper, please…" I moaned out. I wanted this so bad. In this moment it was like my fix, my drug, something I desperately needed.

He abided my command, I felt him go deeper, so very deep. My body rocked with his, our rhythm matching one another. My hands came around his back, my finger sunk into his skin, and I moaned a loud heart wrenching moan as my climax took over my body. I tightened the muscles that were my vaginal wall to let this sweet frenzy last a little longer.

Christian collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him as my breathing became even. He was trembling in my arms and once his body and breathing steadied, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

###

"So are we going to give Blake a call?" I sat with my legs crossed on the bed and eating potato, egg, and cheese tacos.

"I don't know, Ana." Christian replied as he came out of the bathroom only in a towel. God, he was so damn sexy. I was undressing him with my eyes when he cleared his throat.

"C'mon, it's our best chance. We won't get caught, we'll be discrete, make up fake profiles about who we are and everything."

"And what if Jack recognizes you?"

Shit, didn't think of that one. "He won't. I left five years ago, and even when I was still here working for him with my father, he hardly ever saw me. He wouldn't know who I was. Besides I have changed dramatically since then. Looks wise, anyways."

He gave me a disbelieving look. " Still…"

"Christian, I will let you make all the plans; I will follow all your rules and do whatever you say. Let's please just do this."

He was contemplating it in his mind, I could tell. I knew he knew that my idea was the best thing that could get us closer, but he was worried for my sake. It was sweet, but foolish. He needed to catch Jack, and I needed my father back.

"Fine." It was all he said. And it was all I needed.

This was the only way. He knew that and so did I.

Let's hope it works.

***Thoughts?***


	11. Chapter 11: Jack

I walked into the empty warehouse. They made Christian stay behind while I met with Jack in a private room. He was reluctant to let me go, but he didn't have a choice. We came so far already. It was too late to back out. I started to chew on my bottom lips, my hands formed into fists, and started to sweat. I'm not usually one to be nervous, but I didn't know if he would remember me and I definitely didn't want to get caught working with an investigator. I would be in some real deep shit and probably wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"This way." The big guy led me deep within the warehouse. There were tons of different rooms. I followed him down the main hallway that was hidden behind two big metal doors. At the end of it was a room. He opened the door for me and said. "He will be with you in a moment." I nodded my head and paced in the room. Once he closed the doors I pulled out my phone from my knee length boots. I sent a quick text to Christian: _im in & am waitin for Jack. _

The phone vibrated almost instantly: _Good and Ana?_

_Yeah? _

_Don't do anything stupid._

I giggled_. Would I?_

_Yea. And im serious._

I could hear foots steps echo off the walls. I quickly put my phone back into my boot and stood there. Three men entered the room. The two on the side were lean and looked constipated. The one in the middle had a poker face. It was Jack. He hasn't changed at all.

"What is your name?" His voice was even, no sign of dominance and he didn't sound demeaning.

"Lila." I answer.

"Lila what?"

"I don't have a last name sir." Ugh. That's the last time I call anyone sir.

"What do you mean you don't have a last name?"

Lie dammit. "I was tossed into foster homes throughout my life and it always changed. Once I turned 18 I just didn't keep a last name. It's just Lila."

"I see." He walked closer to me and circled around me like a vulture. "I hear that you are very good at gambling."

"I wouldn't say that." Shit yes I would. I know I'm good.

"Don't be modest. You beat my best pool gambler. Blake told me about you, but he didn't mention how young and beautiful you look. How old are you?"

"Twenty four."

"That is young. How have you come to behold such…talent."

"I started to play when I was thirteen. A foster brother took me under his wing when I moved in with him and showed me the ropes. I have been playing ever since."

"Interesting." He placed his fingers on his chin, rubbing the stubble that was there. "Can you do anything else?"

"I can count cards, I can play darts, I can pretty much rig any game. I'd say I have many talents."

He smiled in delight. "I knew a little girl who could do stuff like that as well. She was very good for someone as young as her."

"Oh, what was her name?"

"Her name was Anastasia Steele." Oh fucking shit. I had to ask. God Dammit!

"Hmm doesn't sound familiar."

"Well she's gone now. I have no idea where that little bitch went. Her father was a pain as well, but I have that taken care of." What the hell did he mean by that? If he has done anything to him, I will tear out his balls and shove them down his throat. "Anyways, I want you to work for me. Your skills are highly valuable and I need more money. There are only so many places my boys can gamble and their faces are becoming familiar. They aren't bringing in as much money. And a pretty face like you will get people to play. You look innocent, naïve. They wouldn't see it coming."

"When do I start?"

"Tonight. Blake will help you out."

"Um, I really appreciate that, but do you mind if I bring my partner, Christian? Surly I don't need Blake's help. I already schooled him once. There is nothing he could teach me."

There was amusement in his eyes and a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Let me check him out and I will see."

"Thanks."

"Bryan, Alex. Please escort, Ms. Lila out."

I followed the men out of the room and out of the warehouse. They opened the door and I walked, finding Christian pace back and forth. He looked at me and rushed to me.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Let's go." One of the guys said.

He let go of me and walked through the door.

I paced back and forth, much like Christian. God, I hope Jack didn't recognize me. Hearing my name come from his mouth was like a bad dream, but it wasn't a dream, they were memories. Memories of him beating me when I didn't make enough money, his verbal abuse, the way he belittled my dad. There were a few memories I had of him when I was little. He was sweet, then, almost like a second father, but when I got older that changed. I could remember the day he first started teaching me how to fight. It was so horrible, worst thing I think I have ever been through. I was only ten years old.

"_Ana!" I heard Jack yelling my name. "Get your ass over here!"_

"_Daddy, I don't want to go." I held on to my dad tightly._

"_I know baby girl but you have to. I'm so sorry." A tear ran down his face. "I'm going to get you out of here." _

_I nodded my head and he shoved me towards the direction I would find Jack. I walked down the hall and into to the open area. My dad didn't follow me; he went in the other direction. I knew what was coming; I've seen two others go through it. And one of them was waiting for me. It was Ethan. I had the biggest crush on him. He was older than me by two years._

_He gave me a sympathetic look. Jack was stand near him._

"_Okay, Ana. This is your training. You need to learn self-defense. When you get older and can handle jobs on your own, I need you to know how to handle yourself in case you get into a difficult situation."_

"_But why am I fighting a boy. That's not fair." I was scared. I didn't want to fight._

"_Do you think I man you gamble will take losing his money lightly? No, they won't be afraid to fight you. Now let's go."_

_I stepped up to Ethan. "Well what do I…" I didn't finished when I felt Ethan's fist hit my jaw. I fell to the ground._

"_Don't stop Ethan. She needs to learn. Fight!" He yelled. Ethan than kicked me in my ribs and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air. He didn't even let me get up before he came in contact with my back. My body limped to the ground and I curled into a ball, trying desperately to block his blows. It when on for thirty minutes before Jack told him to stop._

"_A little disappointing Ana, but your young, you'll learn." He turned to walk away. "We will do this every other day until you can block every single hit and come out on top._

It took me seven years to come out on top. I beat Ethan to a pulp when I turned seventeen. When I turned eighteen I beat Jacks best guard. It wasn't easy. I had broken my ribs more than once. I had a broken leg, a broken hand and earned myself two dislocated shoulders, not mention the bruises that covered my whole body.

I wiped away a tear that escaped and took a deep breath. "I'll get you out of here, daddy, just like you got me out. I promise."

*****Thoughts*** **


	12. Chapter 12: First Job

Ana's POV

It was our first day on the job. I was nervous that Christian wouldn't make it out of that warehouse and when that door opened, I felt like I could finally breathe. I was surprised I even made it out, I seriously thought he would have recognized me. I don't know why he wouldn't have; he personally trained me to be a lethal weapon, with his training and the skills my dad handed down to me, I would have been there number one supplier. But…

I got away. My dad and I both got away. He lost his ex-best friend and his secret weapon, me. And now he has my father, held captive, no doubt. I could only imagine what he could be doing to him. What if he isn't even here and I'm risking Christian's life for nothing? What if Jack already killed him? What if we all die?

"Ana?" Christian pulled me out of my thoughts once we were in front of the bar. He had a look of concern etched into his gray eyes and my panic was clear as day when he grabbed my shaking hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said quickly_. Just breathe Ana, everything will be okay. There is nothing to be nervous about. Jack isn't here, he doesn't know. You're at a bar, getting ready to do what you have done your whole life._ I took a deep breath and gave Christian a reassuring smile. "Let's do this, Asher."

"Out of all the names in the world, you pick that one."

"What? I like that name."

"If you say so, Lila." He smiled deviously. "After you." He said as he opened the door for me.

I looked over the bar. I searched for every exit and I went to make sure each of them have been unlocked. There's and L shaped bar on one side, two pool tables in the middle, tables scattered around the rest of the area, and a lounge in the very back next to a small hall where the bathrooms were.

There was a decent crowd and I could spy a handful of suckers when I needed to. They were standing by the pool table laughing like the idiots they are. I make it appoint to study every person I play. I can spot their weaknesses and their strengths. For example, there's a guy in the group who his very lean, dark hair, blue eyes. His arms a long and it would be easier for him to hit the ball at a certain angle, but the smirk on his face, the way he stands, screams cocky. He is definitely full of himself and they're the easiest to take on. There the ones who I go for.

"I'm guessing you spotted your victim?" Christian, or Asher said in amusement.

"Why yes I have." I walked to the pool table, with Christian following right behind me. The cocky guy quit his conversation as he saw me approach. The look on his face showed me that he liked what he saw, and another look that said 'you can't be serious'. I made it a point to where dark skinny jeans, a black t, my leather jacket and of course my black combat boots. I wanted to be ready in case I needed to make a run for it, but I also didn't want to be too obvious. My hair fell down past my mid back in curls, I was rocking the smoky eye look, so all in all I looked like a sweet innocent biker chick.

"I would love to play." My voice added to the innocence.

"Are you sure about that sweetheart?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be, I can play." I assured him.

"I'm sure you can." He looked unimpressed. Let's change that, shall we?

"I'm probably better than you. My friend and I played in high school all the time." I gestured to Christian. He looked out of place, which helped our situation. He was wearing a sweater vest with a leather jacket, dark jeans, and vans. It was definitely different from my appearance.

"Well isn't that sweet." The guy said as he elevated Christian with his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" I pouted my lips. He let his lips turn up slightly, indicating he didn't. "How about we play you for money? Would you let us play than?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

I seem to have sparked his interest. Excellent.

"How much?"

"Well I only have three grand on me…"

"Deal." Well shit, I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

"Wait, how much do you have? It has to be even steven!" I smiled brightly.

"I have five grand."

"Awesome, let's do this." He walked over to his buddies and whispered in their ears. Christian dragged me off to the side.

"Ana what the hell are you doing? You do not have three grand on you. What happened to me calling the shots?"

"They don't know I don't have the money, and I would let you call the shots, but you have to remember Christian, this isn't Brooklyn, it's Chicago. You don't know these streets, or the type of people here, I do. I've grown up here and I just need you to trust that I know what I'm doing. This," I waved my hand around the bar, "is my life and I will get us out of each situation I get us into."

He brought his hand to caress my cheek. "I think I'm falling in love with you." My breath caught in my throat. What did he just say? "Lead the way, Lila." He dropped his hand and went to grab a pool stick. He picked one out for me too. Handing it to me, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You two ready?" The guy said.

"Super ready!" I said in a high pitch voice. "Ready to kick your fucking ass." I muttered the last part under my breath.

He did the break and our pool game began.

###

Christian and I walked out of the doors with ten grand. I'd say it was pretty damn good for our first day on the job. The guy was being a sore loser but he handed over the money with no fights. Even though Christian held a gun to his head, I think he would have given the money to us anyways…maybe. We ended up playing another two games and won three thousand from one dude and four thousand from another. It's crazy how much money they're willing to gamble just to prove that they can beat a girl. Do you see what I mean by cocky? It's annoying, sad, and not worth losing your money for, but there's no way I'm going to tell them that, that would be less money for me.

We made our way to the abandoned warehouse and knocked on the metal door.

"What?" said the body guard.

"We have money for Jack." I stated with confidence in my voice. This dude was pretty damn big and anyone would be crazy not to shake in boots, but not everyone is me. Cocky? Yeah, I know.

"Follow me." Something tells me he doesn't like his job very much. He stopped and turned to face me. "Just the lady." I turned to look at Christian and he had rage in his eyes. I grabbed his hand before he did anything foolish and made him look at me. I mouthed 'it's okay' and he hesitantly nodded his head.

I followed the guard into the warehouse and down the hall, into the same room that I met Jack in before. "He will be with you within the next hour; he is in a…meeting."

I waited for his ass to get here. Getting very impatient, I started to wonder around the hall. There were a lot of closed doors and I was curious to see what was beyond them.

I opened about ten different doors until I got to one that was in the middle. I opened it and looked inside. It was empty, but it was a weird empty. There was a single table in the middle and in the back there was another door with a small key hanging next to it. I looked over my shoulder and made sure no one was in the hall. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I felt anticipation build up inside me as I neared closer to the door. What I was doing felt dangerous, and there was a adrenaline rushing through my body.

I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. I pulled it open and saw darkness. I reached for the light and flipped the switch, gasping in horror.

"Daddy!" I screamed. I ran to him and dropped to my knees. He was on his knees, each arm changed to the walls. He had duct tape over his mouth, a black eye, and dried blood on the side of his head. I tore the duct tape off and lifted his head in my hands. "daddy!" I whispered. "Wake up." Tears were spilling from my eyes and my heart was shattering at the look of his wounded body.

He slowly came to and lifted his head. When his eyes locked with mine, terror filled every inch of them. "Ana, what are you doing here!" He yelled in a whisper. "You aren't supposed to be here! Go before he finds you!"

"No daddy. I…" I sucked in a breath, "I am undercover working for Jack with a private investigator. I came to find you daddy. I had no idea where you went. You just disappeared. I thought I would never see you again." I closed the space between us a gripped him in a tight hug. He kissed the crown of my head.

"Ana, sweetheart, you need to leave."

"I can't just leave you like this! Are you insane?"

"And what happens if he catches you? Huh? All that you are doing will be for nothing." He kissed my cheek. "Go, now."

He was right. I couldn't just stay here and risk getting caught. If I'm going to save him than I need to do it the right way, I need a plan. And there is no way in hell I will risk Christians life.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Fine, but I will be back for you. And I will get you out of here. I promise." I hugged him once more and kissed his cheek. I stood up and walked to the door. Standing in the threshold, I looked back. "I love you daddy." I tear fell down my face as I shut off the light and closed the door, placing the key back on the hook.

I ran to the door and opened it slowly, poking my head out to make sure the coast was clear. I let out a breath of relief and ran to the room I was supposed to meet Jack in.

I froze at the entrance seeing that Jack was already there, sitting at the table with his hand rubbing his stubble, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Lila? Is it?" He leaned back in his seat. "We need to have a little talk."

_Ahh, shit._

******Thoughts?*****


	13. Chapter 13: Damn!

Christians POV

What the hell is taking so damn long? She should have been back by now, all she had to do was drop off the money. She's been in there for almost a whole fucking hour.

I paced. And I paced.

Until I couldn't pace anymore.

I knock on the metal door and then moved to the side, out of sight. The door flung open and one of Jacks guards came out, searching for the person who knocked. Before he could look in my direction I ran up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with my gun, knocking him out cold. I grabbed him by the legs and dragged him to the side of the building. I tucked the gun behind my back and ran into the warehouse. I remembered the way to the room so I followed the path, carefully avoiding his other men that aimlessly wonder around. Down the hall were the double doors the room and they were opened.

I could hear the muffled voices taking part in some kind of conversation.

Then it got louder.

I ran to the room and listened intently. It was Ana, Jack and some other guy I didn't know.

Ana's POV

"What do you want to talk about?" I had a small amount of panic running through me. I didn't know how dangerous Jack was, I wasn't scared of him but I wasn't going to risk the chance of him having any weapons.

"So Lila…" He let out a deep breath. "I heard you made me some money."

"Yeah, here it is." I tossed the money on the table.

"This is a thick watt. How much?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Ten grand."

"Really?" I nodded. "I'm very impressed. That's the most anyone has made in a single night."

"Well what can I say? I'm good at what I do." I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't. These punks are amateurs.

"Indeed." He rubbed his jaw. "Ethan!" he yelled

I flinched a little at the loudness of his voice. I let out a deep breath and turned when I heard footsteps hitting the ground, making the sound echo throughout the room.

A guy with dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes walked into the room. He had the stamina of a male specimen and had seriousness to his persona. I remember him. I had the wildest crush on him, even after he beat me up to a bloody pulp until I was seventeen. He was nineteen then and when I finally knocked him out and God did it feel good. After that moment we started to secretly have a relationship. We'd have our fighting sessions and when Jack had his fill of amusement and felt like we trained enough for one day, we would sneak off to the showers and steel kisses. It was sweet. I didn't think he would still be working with Jack, but I was obviously wrong. And I pray to god that he doesn't remember me.

"You called?"

"It seems that Lila here, our newest member, has made out ranked your money making and skills."

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Is that right." He took a few steps closer to me. I didn't dare to look at his face. "How much?"

"Ten grand…" Jack leaned forward onto the table a smiled. "In one night."

"That is very impressive, I must admit." I could practically feel his body. He was so close it was intoxicating. "But I'm sure that's all she'd beat me at."

Is he trying to challenge me? Hell no. "Is that a challenge?" I spat out.

"Feisty, isn't she." Jack chuckled and the sound was malicious, not at all pleasing to the ears or mind.

"You have no idea." I said. I knew my cover would be at risk, but he sure did know how to push all the wrong buttons. If he wants to play, well shit, I'll bite and he'll definitely regret it. So what did I do? Well me being the chick who takes shit from no one, I turned around. And boy, was that a mistake. He knew it was me. His eyes grew with shock, but before he could spill my name from his lips i spat out some words. "Let's see what you could beat me at, Ethan. I would really like to find out." My tone was vicious, but I was pleading with my eyes for him to keep his mouth shut and not to say anything. He looked at me, wondering what I was up too and surprisingly he said nothing.

I sighed in relief.

And then I punched him, making him fall backwards. I needed to play this through. There was no fucking way I was getting caught, not when I found my dad and am getting close to getting him out.

Jack stood up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He's second guessing my skills; well I will prove to him and you that I will be number one around here. I won't settle for anything less." And I won't. Jack sat down, his anger turning into amusement. Ethan got to his feet. He massaged out his jaw. "Let's go pretty, boy."

He smiled deviously as did I. He didn't know me or what I was capable of. I've changed since the last time he's seen me.

His fist swung, aiming for my nose, but I ducked and punched him in his abs. He staggered back and deflated my next blow, which was aimed in the same place. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. My back was against his chest and he whispered in my ear, "What are you doing here, Anastasia?" I breathed in some fresh air and let it out in a heap when I jabbed my elbow into his side, twice. He releases me and clutched his side. I turned and grabbed him by the balls, squeezing. I leaned in a whispered, "Don't you worry about that." I gripped harder and he winced. His manly hands pushed me back and I fell to the ground on my ass. He leaned over me in a dominating stance. He got closer and I played innocent, willing him to take one more step. When he did, I motioned the strength in my legs to kick his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor and I got up really quick and jumped on him, striking him in the face until I saw blood.

"Enough!" I froze with my fist in midair. I turned my head slowly and saw Jack standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"Get off." Ethan spat out. I obliged and helped him to his feet. He reluctantly took my hand, but it was fair game, just a small fight to show where we stood, and I came out on top.

"It seems Lila has a lot of…skills."

"Damn right." I replied under my breath. Only Ethan heard me and he arched an eyebrow. There was a little bit of blood seeping from his nose, but all in all he was fine.

"She is pretty good." Ethan said.

"Yes, she is. A little too good. Do you remember the last girl who beat you Ethan?"

_Fucking shit! Please tell me another awesome girl got recruited and beat him! Please tell me!_

"Um, no sir. I don't think so."

"Let me refresh your memory." Jack walked around the table and stood in front of us. "Her name was Anastasia Rose Steele." I tensed. _Dammit, I should have listened to Christian! Me and my fucking pride!_ "Her dad was my best friend and one of the greatest gamblers in the world. He had a daughter and taught her everything she knows. But me? I taught her to fight and defend. She was truly special." I tried not to be so damn obvious but I was getting anxious.

"Would you say I'm better?" I asked, trying to deflate hiss direction of details.

"I haven't figured that out yet." He looked into my eyes. "The moment I saw you, something seemed so familiar." He stepped closer and raised his hand, touching my curls. "Your hair, so long, a beautiful chestnut brown, and those big baby blue eyes. Gorgeous. Your very beautiful Lila." I leaned in a whispered in my ear. "or should I say, Anastasia."

*****Thoughts?*****


	14. Chapter 14: More Lies

Ana's POV

_Holy fucking shit, mother of mother fucking God._ "I don't know what you talking about." I tried to sound collected but given the circumstances, you could understand why I'd be a little on edge.

Jack slowly moved away from my ear, looking into my blue orbs. "C,mon Ana, you really think I wouldn't recognize my own goddaughter?" He let a smile spread on his lips. "Now after five years why are you here?"

Well my cover is obviously blown, so should I just come out with it or lie?

Oh crap! Christian! "I came back, because I have nowhere to go all right. My dad left me and I thought that if I came back as me, you would kill me, torture me, or simply turn me away." I'm not gonna lie, but I'm a pretty good liar.

Jack raised his eyebrow and studied me carefully. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Really? I already made up one lie. You think I would be that crazy to make up another?" _Yes Ana, you are one crazy bitch!_ "I'm smarter than that, Jack, you and my dad taught me everything I know."

Man, I was digging myself deeper and deeper. I knew in the pit of my stomach that this whole situation wasn't going to end well, and even worse, I was putting Christian in danger. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to him. I couldn't take the pain or his heart wrenching absence. No, nothing will happen to Christian. I won't stand for it, and I will kill anyone who even dares to try.

"I see." He rubs his lips intently. "I'm sorry about your dad. We were so close." _You smug bastard. You have him! _I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, how could he stand there and lie to my face? Ha, well that's ironic, isn't it?

"So what's the verdict? Are you going to let your precious goddaughter stay?" He seemed to be contemplating for an answer. He looked to Ethan who shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I'm a liable asset. I'm sorry I lied but I had to do what I had to do to survive. You above anyone should understand that."

"Fine."

Christian's POV

For a minute I thought I was going to have to go in there and kill them, but I have to give it to Ana, she knows how to tell a lie. Well a shit ton of lies. I backed up from the door slowly and made my way down the hall, dodged his followers and ran out of the warehouse. Their conversation seemed like it was ending and I wasn't going to blow Ana's cover. Well her cover that covers another cover. I went over behind the warehouse to see if the guy was still lying there, and he was. That guy was going to have the hugest migraine in the morning.

Ana's POV

"Ethan, please escort Ana out." He then turned to me. "And Ana, I want you at Dukes Bar tomorrow, making me some more money."

I nodded in agreement and followed Ethan out of the door. We were silent for a bit until he spoke up.

"You're a good liar, very good, but you aren't fooling me. We go way back Ana, or don't you remember?" He looked at me with a conniving grin.

"Yes, Ethan I remember. I also remember you breaking my ribs, dislocating my arms, more than once, and bruising every inch of my body." I shot a look at him and his smile dropped. His eyes were filled with guilt and regret. I almost felt bad for him…almost.

"You know that was just training, I had no choice." I know he didn't. Jack would have done awful things if he were to say no. "But you did something far worse."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Finally beat the hell out of you?"

"No." He turned to me and I saw so much emotion. "You left with my heart."

I stopped in my tracks. We were in the threshold of the doubles doors that lead out into the wide open space. "Ethan, we were teenagers." He couldn't have loved me. All we did was kiss…a lot.

"That has no relevance. I loved you and you just disappeared. Not even a goodbye, no hug, no warning, you were just gone." I took a step closer to him and caressed his cheek. Poor Ethan, if I stayed another year or even half of that, I knew I would have loved him. But I didn't stay, I left.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I should have said something. My dad just wanted me out of this place. Being beaten until I can stand up for myself wasn't the ideal life he wanted for me. So we left." I dropped my hand and walked passed him. I heard his footsteps follow. "We are grownups now. No use in reliving the past or seeking answers that simply don't matter."

"Of course they matter. Seeing you now has only brought those feelings back." Oh, no. No, no, no. I can't have this right now. I already have Christian to deal with and when I step out those doors he will give me hell, no doubt. Then there's my father, who is chained against the wall like some sort of animal, and now Ethan wants to tell me he still loves me? I don't think so; I don't have time for drama.

"Look Ethan, I don't have time for this."

"Why did you come back?" I sighed. "I know it's not cause you have nowhere to go, your crafty and intelligent. So, why did you come back?"

I slowly turned around to face him. I looked around and made sure no one was within hearing distance. "I came for my dad."

"Ray? We haven't seen him since you both left." I studied his face, he could be lying. But when I looked into his eyes I saw confusion, misunderstanding and shock.

Oh, so Jack is keeping Ethan in the dark.

"Your wrong, he's here, and I saw him with my own eyes." He was about to talk but I raised my hand to shut him up. "Before you tell me I'm mistaken, it seems as if Jack is keeping you in the dark."

"He wouldn't keep me in the dark! You're lying."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Believe what you want Ethan, but you know I would never lie to you. Not with a history like ours. So you can believe me, or believe Jack. I don't need to prove anything to you." I turned and walked away. But before I opened the door I looked back at Ethan. "Oh, and don't tell Jack about why I'm really here, or it will be the last thing you ever do." I pushed the door open and took a step out, which then I was immediately tackled to the ground.

Christians POV

I saw her step at side and I ran to her. I accidently tripped over my own foot and ended up making us crash into the ground.

"Really, Christian!" She yelled. "What the hell?"

"I'll tell you what the hell!" I stood up and pulled her to her feet. "What the hell were you thinking!? You blew your cover! So much for him not recognizing you!"

"Oh calm down, I made myself another cover…wait, how did you know I blew my cover?"

"Well you took to damn long so I went in there and eavesdropped."

"How did you get in?" I wiped the dirt of my jeans and shirt and she did the same.

"I knocked out one of the body guards." She looked up at me with her mouth opened.

"What the hell? Now you will be the one blowing our cover."

"He didn't know it was me, I knocked him out from behind." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. "Now, why did you not tell me that Jack was your godfather?"

"Oh, you heard that?" I nodded. "I didn't think it mattered, besides, I disowned him of that title."

"You still should have said something to me."

"I'm sorry."

I let out a deep sigh and motioned for us to get going. We walked down the streets and whistled for a cab. It took us in to the city and we explored the area. The fresh air swirled around us and the smell of coffee drifted along with the breeze. I never really got explore the windy city, I've been here for a few cases, but it was strictly business and I never got to enjoy the surroundings.

Ana was extremely quiet.

"You okay?" I asked as I put an arm around her.

She looked up to me with sadness in her eyes. "I found my dad."

*****Thoughts?*****


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan

Ana's POV

Christian and I were at Dukes Bar, sitting on stools that were seated at the bar. I traced the rim of my Bloody Mary and scouted the place for good victims. I was also being side tracked by the idea of getting my father back. The sight of his arms chained to the wall made me sick and my stomach churned with disgust just thinking about what they might be doing to him. I was thinking of so many ways I could put an end to Jacks life. A bullet to the head, maybe a little bit of torture, the same treatment he's been exposing my dad to. But that would make me like him wouldn't it? I don't want to be like him, I just want to save my father and get him back to Brooklyn.

"Ana?" Christians voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to play some pool?"

"Christian, how are we going to get my father out?"

His face turned to sympathy and as much as I hated pity, I liked the way he looked at me. It showed he really cared and valued my feelings.

"I have already called Elliot, Taylor, and Jason, they are the top three PI's at my firm and they're on their way here." He looked at his watch. "Actually, they should be at the hotel already. Elliot was in the police department for a few years and so was Taylor. Jason was well trained in the military before he joined my business. We have good hands coming to help us out. Once we form a solid plan I will contact the Chicago police department to send us a few of their guys."

"I trust you, Christian. I never thought I would be able to trust, but I was wrong." I felt a tear escape from my eye and before it could fall he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh, baby, listen. I promise I will save your dad." He leaned in a kissed my lips gently. I'm so terrified of him. He's making me fall for him and I don't want it. That's another person I care about that could possibly get hurt.

"Christian, if anything happens, promise me you won't get in the middle that you won't get hurt?" I pleaded with him, he had to promise me.

"How could you ask that of me? Wherever you are I will always come to your rescue and I won't leave you under any circumstance."

"As long as he doesn't know you work for the law, you should be fine; he could care less about you. And it has to stay that way! I won't have you getting hurt because of me."

"It will stay that way, I promise, but that doesn't change anything. I will still be with you till this is over."

I smiled at his stubbornness, because in all honesty, I didn't want him to leave. I know it's selfish but hey, I'm human.

###

I counted the money in the cab, on our way back to the hotel. "Five hundred, six hundred….a thousand….three thousand….eight thousand….twelve thousand…" I sighed in relief. "We have twelve thousand, that's two thousand more than a yesterday!" I was happy; anything to get Jack off my ass is a welcome liberation.

"Damn." Christian said and I let out a laugh.

We pulled up to the hotel and exited, making sure to pay the cab driver. Christian took my hand in his and I tensed with the new affection. It was a good tense, though. I'm not used to having a guy like him be infatuated with me. It was different. He was the law and I was the criminal. What a perfect match, right?

I smiled at him and we headed to our room.

Once we got there I flopped onto the bed and took a long deep breath and let out a long deep sigh. I was mentally exhausted with all the worrying I'm doing. Christian crossed the room and made a call.

"Hey guys, we're back. Room 236." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"The guys are on their way."

I nodded and buried my head in the pillow. I desperately wanted to sleep for a very very long time. This whole mess was giving me a really bad headache.

There was a knock on the door. I could hear Christian's footsteps pad over to the door, unlock the chain and open it.

"Hey, bro!" I heard someone say.

"Elliot, come in. Hey Taylor, Jason."

"Hey."

"Sup, man."

Christian closed the door. "This is, Ana." I raised my hand, saying hi with my head still buried in the pillow. "Don't be rude." Ugh.

I unenthusiastically raised my head from the pillows and turned to give them a proper hello. "Hello every…." Wait I know that guy. I have seen him somewhere and I can't put my…oh wait! "Chase Crawford!" I smiled wide.

"My name is Elliot." He said through a laugh.

"Ana, this is my brother."

"So Chase Crawford is your brother!" I don't know why I seemed happy but I thought it was funny. "Doesn't he look like Chase Crawford?"

They all turned to look at him, their eyes traveling up to exam his face. "Now that I think about it, yeah." Taylor laughed.

"Yup, you kind of do man."

"Whatever, he's a good looking dude, no homo, so I take it as a compliment."

I giggled and threw myself back into the pillows.

"Alright, enough of that." Christian said in his no nonsense tone. "You guys no why you're here, I filled you in last night. What we need to do is come up with a good plan."

"Right, and I think I have an idea." The sound of Crawford's voice called me to attention, so I sat up to listen intently. "I was thinking about it on the plane, but before my plan, I need to know how we are going to get in." Everyone looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"I know." Their eyes locked on me. They all huddled together and sat on the bed with me. Christian at my side. "Jack has a man standing at the entrance so whenever someone knocks he comes out. Well Christian, what you did yesterday gave me an idea; all you have to do is make him unconscious in anyway shape or form, hide is body somewhere and that gives us entrance on the inside."

"That's great, but what about the rest of them?" Christian asked.

"That should be easy. I know that place like the back of my hand, I know where every exit is and I know where he puts his men." I reached over the night stand and opened the drawer, grabbing a pin and notepad. I started drawing lines that eventually formed the inside of the warehouse. "Okay this is the way we will be going to get to my dad." I traced my finger along the route. "There will be two men here, here, and here." I pointed to each spot. "The hall to where my dad is usually always empty unless he is meeting with someone to collect his money. You shouldn't expect to see someone there. My dad is in this room." I pointed to the fourth room on the right side. "In that room is just a table, but if you look in the corner, there is a door with a key on the side. My dad is in that room, chained to the wall. You need to bring something to break the chains."

"What about Jack?" Taylor questioned.

"That's where I come in. I will be the distraction."

"Um, no, you won't." Christian retorted.

"Yes, Christian, I will. How do you think you will be able to pull this off if he isn't distracted?"

"She has a point, man, I'm sure she will be fine." Elliot said.

"And how are you going to distract him?" Christian challenged with an arched brow.

"Easy, I have twelve grand, I'm sure he will be happy to see."

"Okay, so here's the plan." We looked at Elliot. "Ana, you're going to go in first. Jack will meet you in that room and while you are having whatever conversation you are, Christian will knock on the door, the guy will come out and you'll knock him out. We will come out of our hiding space and go inside with you." He grabbed the paper with the warehouse drawing. "We'll take these two out first. Ana, is there any place we could stash the bodies?"

"Yeah, there is a closet on the side of that wall." I pinpointed the area.

"Good, we will put them in there, along with the other two. It's a close enough range. The last two will be put into one of the room in the hall, since they stand outside the doors." He let out a breath. "Once we get Ana's dad we bale and call the police department for back up so we can bust these people. Sounds good?"

"Yup." I spoke.

"When do we start?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow."

"No." I said. "We have to start tonight. I still have Jack's money, if he doesn't get it in the next…" I looked at the clock, "four hours, he'll flip and send a search party. We can't be late."

"Well tonight it is then." Christian replied. "Get ready guys."

It was going to be a very long night. I made sure to be comfortable. I put on a black crop top, yoga pants, a thin grey sweater, and some cute running shoes. I knew something was going to go down tonight and I wanted to be prepared. The last thing I needed was to get caught because I decided to wear pumps.

*****Thoughts?*****


	16. Chapter 16: Action!

Ana's POV

"Hey big guy. You gonna let me in?" I bat my eyelashes at the man who answered the door. Without him noticing I scanned the area to make sure Christian and the guys were still out of sight. He cleared his throat and moved a sighed. I shimmied my way past him and headed to the hall.

Two…Four…Six…Yeah. There are six body guards in each position that I thought they would be in. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text, confirming that our original plan was a go. I quickly put it away as I sauntered in the room. I'm guessing the guy already contacted Jack because he's in here, sitting at the table. His little body guard, Alex, is with him too. That guy gives me the creeps, every time I see him; he is always eyeing me sexually, like he wants to eat me. It's freaking weird.

"Ana." Jacked welcomed me with a smile.

"Jack."

"What do you have for me?"

"Hoe does twelve grand sound?"

"I think I should keep you." He said. I walked over to the table and took a seat across from him.

"Hmm. Sorry Jack, I belong to know one but myself."

"You are mistaken. As long as you work for me, you are mine, and Ana?" He leaned forward. "I will not make the mistake of having you escape again." I had a hard time swallowing the lump in my throat.

I kept a straight face, careful not to let him see what I'm really feeling. I took a quick glance at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was ten thirty, which means, Christian should already be taking down the second set of guards. I need to stall Jack as long as possible if this plan is going to work.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about a work schedule." That should give them some extra time to get their shit together.

Christians POV

"Okay guys, stay here, I'm going to go knock on the door." The guys nodded in agreement and I made my way to the door, giving it a good hard hit. I quickly moved to the side so he wouldn't see me coming out. The door opened slowly and out stepped a big guy. I mean he was big. I'm sure I can still take this fucker out. I ran up behind him and hit him upside his head with my gun, like I did the last guy.

But he didn't go unconscious. He just fell to the ground. _Shit!_

I thought as quickly as I could and jumped on him. He put his hands around my neck and I did the same. He was a lot bigger than me so he was a bit overpowering. "Elliot!" I yelled. I held on to him and tried to get out of his grip.

He finally went unconscious when Elliot used his stun gun and hit him in the neck.

"Thanks man." I said as I got up. Jason and Taylor followed behind me as we snuck into the warehouse. We used the huge crates as a means of hiding from guards if any were to wonder around. When we made it to the right side of the building we saw the four guards.

"Okay, Taylor and Elliot get out your tranquilizing guns. We will definitely need them. The guards are far apart but they aren't far enough to where we can take out the first two and not get caught by the second pair."

"Are you sure they will know knock them out?" Jason asked pulling the guns out of our duffle bag.

"Yeah, it should. They're number one in the market right now so I think we're good. The only thing we could do is give it a try." Elliot whispered as he cocked the gun.

"Elliot and Taylor you go first. When the guys hit the ground make sure you waste no time shooting the next to. They will take notice when the guys just fall to the ground."

They nodded in agreement and moved to the other side of the crate, getting a good aim.

I let out a deep breath and waited until I saw the men go down.

I heard the shots being fired and told Jason to hurry up. We met Taylor and Elliot at the bodies.

"See these things are fucking awesome." Elliot said with a proud smile.

"Alright, bro, let's go." We each picked up a body and dragged them into the nearby closet. We shoved them in there and shut the door. "Okay, so now we have two more just around the corner. Any idea's how we're going to take them out?"

You know what, I forgot that I technically work for Jack too. "Guy's I know what to do. Elliot I need you to come with me."

"Okay what's the plan?"

"We're just going to walk up to them and take them out."

"Are fucking crazy?" He yelled in a whispered.

"Just trust me okay. Remember the pressure points that make people go unconscious?" He nodded his head. "Well when we walk up to them, I want you to hit that pressure point." I took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

There were the two body guards, standing in front of the hall entrance and having a conversation. They didn't notice Elliot and I until we were half way there.

"And you are?"

"Yes, its Asher, I'm here to see Jack." I replied.

They looked at each other with some knowing look. Elliot and I didn't give them a chance to reply when we reached for their necks, in lightning speed, and used our thumbs to press down hard on the spot just below their ears. Before they could fall to the ground we caught them.

"Taylor, Jason." I yelled. They peaked around the corner and when they us they ran to help. Taylor opened the doors and we carried them into the hall. Jason opened the first door on the right and we tossed them in.

"Okay, Ana said it was the fourth door." I rapidly made my way to the door and opened it, hurrying the rest of the guys along. I didn't want to get caught.

We looked over the room. There was a plain table in the middle and nothing else. I looked to the back and saw a door with a key hanging on the side.

"Look guys, the key." I ran to it and stuck it into the lock, opening the door. The lights were off, but I heard a grumbling sound. I turned on the light and saw a man chained to the wall. He had blood all over him, a black eye, and was extremely famished.

"Let's get him out of here. We have to hurry."

Ana's POV

"I don't understand Jack, why doesn't the schedule work?"

"Because Ana, I need you here twenty four seven. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I feel like you are hiding something.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know. I have told you before Ana, I do not tolerate liars."

"Jack, I think you're a little deluded. I want this schedule and I won't back down from it." Man, I hope Christian has already gotten my dad out. I don't know if I can keep this up much longer.

"See that's where you're wrong. You will not leave like you did five years ago. And I will make sure of that."

"Is that a threat?" I spat out.

"No it's a promise." He sneered. I took a quick glance at Alex. He had a disgusting smirk on his face. Well it's time to wipe that shit off real quick.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" He didn't answer, he just looked at me with evil eyes. "Oh, what are you only allowed to speak when Jack tells you too? What a fucking dog!" Yup, that pissed him off. He stalked toward me and swung his fist. I deflected it with my wrist. "Tsk, tsk. Someone is really touchy."

"Alex, that's enough." He listened to his master and walked back by his side and stood there with a look that could kill.

Why not add more fire to the flame. "Now sit." Of course he didn't answer but his face turned all shades of red. "That's a good boy." I cooed. I couldn't help it I had to laugh.

"Ana, that's enough from you too."

"Look, Jack I'm not someone you can control. Either you take my deal or I'm gone. What's it going to be?" I wasn't backing down but I also think Christian was already out of the warehouse with my dad. I backed up to the door and took a peek out. I tried to keep the smile from spreading on my face. Christian had my dad draped over him and Elliot. They just rounded the corner.

I walked back and made it look like nothing happened. "So what's it going to be Jack?"

"It's going to be neither. You see I don't think you want to leave."

"And why is that?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Do I? I don't know if I do? It can't be that bad though. I was thinking about what my answer should be.

I thought and thought until…

I got a text.

"Excuse me one moment. It's probably important." I pulled out my phone and read the message.

It's from Christian. _We have your father. Jason took him to the hospital. Get out now._

I put my phone away. "Sorry, some guy I'm dating." I let out a deep breath. "Now tell me why I won't leave."

"Because, I have your father."

"No, you don't. I do." I smiled mischievously and took off. I ran as if my life depended on it. I wasn't going to get caught now, not when I was almost there, not when I was going to be reunited with my dad. I heard the yells of men as I pushed my way through the doors leading out of the hallway. I looked back and saw Alex chasing me. I circled around the crates and saw the exit door. It was just so close but so far at the same time. Alex was catching up so I wasn't going to out run him. I swerved through the crates and did my best to lose him. I rested my back up against the wooden boxes and rested against it, trying gasp for air. I measured the distance between me and the door. It would take a miracle to get out. If only the damn door was open. The worst that could happen was that I would have to fight Alex. I could take him if it came to that.

So I took a chance.

I leaped, but was then caught by a hand over my mouth, pulling me to a hidden nook in the wall. I removed the hand from my mouth and found Ethan smiling at me.

"What the hell, Ethan. I was about to make a run for it."

"Please, that wouldn't have worked. You sure do know how to get yourself into some trouble. You haven't changed a bit."

I rolled my eyes and looked out at the scene that was unfolding. "Ana!" Alex yelled. "I know you're in here!"

"How did you get on his bad side?" Ethan asked.

"I called him a dog. I even told him to sit and then I said 'That's a good boy'." I laughed at the memory.

"How are you laughing? Jack is going to kill you when he finds you. What did you do anyways?"

"Well he wanted to keep me here twenty four seven. I told him no. He didn't like it and said I wouldn't want to leave. I asked why he said he had my dad." I let out a breath. "Then I said no, I do. And then I ran. And now here we are."

"He really did have your dad? How did you get him out?"

"I had a little bit of help." I shrugged my shoulders. There was now a group of people searching for me. "How am I going to get out of here, Ethan."

"Remember the tunnel we used to play in when we were little? The same one we used to make out and mess around in? The one where you gave me my first hand…"

"Okay Ethan, I got it. And I do remember."

He gave me a smug smile and said, "Follow me."

We snuck out of the small nook and jogged quietly along the edge of the wall. On the left side of the warehouse was a huge stair case and under it was a small niche that we crawled under. Inside was a door. Ethan opened it and lead me down the dark tunnel.

Eventually we made it to the end. He opened the latch and pushed the door open. I stepped out into the darkness and turned to Ethan. "Thank you, Ethan. Really. I couldn't thank you enough. Please take care of yourself. This is probably the last time you will see me." I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. He pulled the rest of my body in for a hug. I tensed at first but then hugged him back.

I pulled away and smiled. "Goodbye Ethan."

"Bye, Ana."

I turned and jogged around the warehouse. "Christian!" I yelled.

"Ana!" He rounded the corner the same time I did and I didn't stopped, I ran into his arms and held on for dear life.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to go!"

"Yeah." He took my hand and we ran as far away from the warehouse as possible.

Once we reached a safer are, Christian got us a cab and we hopped in, heading to the hospital. I can't believe we actually did it. We didn't even need to call the Chicago Police Department. Damn. We're good.

And now I was going to see my daddy.

*****Thoughts?*****

**The trouble isn't over yet :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Reunions and Trouble

Ana's POV

"Daddy?" I walk into the hospital room.

"Baby girl." My dad's eyes crinkled as his smile grew. I walked at a face pace to get to him. I kissed him on his cheeks and hugged him tight. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"How did you get taken from me?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I was ambushed at the bar." He sighed. "Jack found out where we were. How? I have no idea. I did everything I could to fight back and lead them away from you."

"I thought I had lost you."

"But you didn't. Thanks to you and your friends, I am saved and getting better."

"You aren't staying here long. I'm having you moved as quickly as possible back to New York. I won't risk Jack finding you here."

He nodded his head in agreement.

The door opened and a cute pudgy nurse walked in. She had short brown hair; a heart shaped face, green eyes, and was petite. "Hi, Mr. Steele, I'm Nurse Flores, but you can call me Bianca." She smiled and shook her hand.

"You must be his daughter, Anastasia." She stuck her hand out to me and I gladly took it.

"Please, call me Ana."

"Okay than. I'm just here to check on your fathers vital signs. He also needs to eat. When he first came in, we ran some tests and he is very malnourished for an adult, so we need to get a lot of food into him." She smiled at my dad. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Yes, mam, I would like some steak with mashed potatoes, green beans, and bread rolls."

"Oh my god, dad. I don't think they have all that." I looked at the nurse. She had a grin from ear to ear on her face. "Do you?"

"I will see what I can do."

"Thanks doll." My dad said as the nurse walked out.

"Well dad, I see you haven't changed." I laughed.

"She was cute. I haven't lost my libido."

"Oh, eww. Stop, please."

He laughed at me and I couldn't help but to laugh with him. I missed this man so much and I never want anything else bad to happen to him. We spent the rest of the time talking about what's been going on in my life. I told him about the trouble I have been in and how Christian came to help me out.

"I see you're still pissing off them, men."

"Yeah, I had to knock a few guys out, but I've never been caught." A nervous laugh escaped my mouth; I didn't want to jinx myself.

"Well that's good. So this Christian guy, he's a PI and you like him?"

"I trust him." I looked in my dad's eyes and was wearing a knowing smile.

"You love him."

"No!" I yelled. Then I sighed. "Yes? Maybe. Ugh I don't know!"

"Well Ana, you never trust anyone but you trust this man. That says a lot. I remember when I first trusted your mother. I knew I had loved her."

Whenever my dad talked about my mom in this sweet way, I always felt a warm feeling inside. I never knew her or seen them together, but if I did, I knew it would be a wonderful heart melting sight. My dad loved her dearly, the way he talked about her didn't tell me otherwise.

My dad finally fell asleep, so I kissed on the forehead and left to go meet Christian for dinner. He sent me a text around seven asking me to meet him and I replied with a big fat yes.

Christians POV

I took hold of Ana's hand as we sat in the restaurant. "How was your visit with your dad? Is he doing better?"

"Yeah, he is. I missed him a lot."

"I'm sure."

"Christian, thank you so much, for everything that you have done for me. I know I'm a wild card. I could have seriously gotten you into some trouble."

"It was my pleasure Ana. Anything for you. And you are definitely a wild card, but it's a good thing." Her head was dropped and leaned across the table and lifter her chin. "You are so wild, and you are carefree, you live on the edge, and you live an exciting, yet dangerous, life. I actually like that about you. You different, unlike anyone I have ever met."

She sighed and let a small smile appear on her face. "Thanks, it means a lot, especially coming from you."

I smiled at her and at the same time our food came. Ana ordered herself a loaded burger with fries. It looked so good, it was mouthwatering. I decided to go for some fresh salmon. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of my delicious meal.

"What, you don't like fish?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, but that's not what your face expressed."

She giggled. "It just looks a little, I don't know…Not tasty."

I rolled my eyes at her lack of delicious food knowledge. "So do you have any plans for tonight? Going to go see your dad again?"

"No, he told me not to come back until tomorrow. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and relax. I am exhausted." She took a bit from her burger. "What about you?"

"The guys want to go grab a drink at the bear before we head out tomorrow."

"Oh that sounds fun."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you."

"Oh, Christian please, I'm a big girl. Go out, have some fun, you've been working way too hard, and that's my fault. Have a night out with them. Don't worry about me; I will just be at the hotel relaxing."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Christian. I am sure!" She said through laugh.

"Okay, okay."

We continued to eat and have conversations about anything and everything. I wanted to have a conversation about what would happen between us once we get back. She hired me to find her father and I did. When I call the Chicago police, I'll tell them about Jack, and where his location is. The credit will go to me and it will get me great publicity for my PI firm. But what about Ana, I want her to tell me that she loves me, to hold her in my arms know that she wants to be with me. I've never met anyone like her in my life and I'll be damned if I just let her go.

That's the real question, where do we go from here? I won't ruin the evening though, I will wait until we are on the plane back to New York.

Ana's POV

It was an extremely long day. I was at the hospital for most of the time and having dinner with Christian made it turn out perfect. My dad is safe and I didn't cause Christian or his friends to get hurt. It was a win win for all of us.

I walked into the hotel room and turned on the lights. The first thing I was going to do was take a nice hot bath. The past three months have been exhausting, always on my feet, making runs and gambling on my own. It's a tough job, especially when you have to add cardio.

I stood in front of the bed and slowly take off my pants. I feel really tired and lazy so I take my time getting over to the bathroom. My thoughts continue to linger on Christian. I miss him so much already. In the time that we spent together I have grown to trust him, he loves me for whom I am, all flaws included. I mean I pretty much am a criminal. And I could honestly say that I love him all the same as well even though he is the other side of the law.

I continue to strip and remove my shirt. I wanted nothing more to crash out here on this bed, but I needed to get my muscles relaxed with some hot water. Only in my bra and panties, I walk into the bathroom. I turn on the light, and take a step towards the tub. Within a millisecond I feel a strong hand grip my side and pull me to his torso. I gasp and try to object, but then a knife is grazing my throat with the other man's hand. Oh shit what's going on? I didn't have time to ask silly questions. I had to react. I jam my elbow in to his side. He clutches his side with one hand and lets out a huge gasp. Once he let go of my side I grabbed the hand with the knife and twisted it so that I was behind him, putting him into a lock and hold position. He growled as I tightened the grip, making him drop the knife. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. This man looked to be between the age of twenty five at least from the back. I couldn't tell because his face was turned away from me, but he seemed familiar. He had brown sand hair and was medium built.

"You're gonna regret that." He growls at me with pain and anger in his voice. The moment he opened his mouth I knew who it was.

Alex.

"Fuck you. What are you doing here, Alex? Don't tell me Jack sent his little puppy to do his dirty work?"

"You really thought you could get away with what you pulled? Jack is going to have his revenge on you, and your dad." I loosened my grip with his words and it gave him an opportunity to break free. He lunges to the opposite side of the bathroom near the tub. I reached down to grab the knife on the floor, still keeping my eyes on the man. "I thought this would be a little easier." His eyes had amusement in them. He was panting heavily, trying to find his equilibrium. There was sweat dripping slowly down the sides of his face. "Clearly you don't pay attention to the rumors about Anastasia Rose Steele. I am quite the talk of the warehouse. And the toughest out of all you dick wads." I gave him a sneer and lunged for him, before he could get the upper hand. He was fast and before I could clip him, he ducked causing me to miss. As he ducked he punched me in the side, which made me feel a little winded. I grabbed my side with one hand and backhanded him in the face with the other. He stumbles back against the tub and before he could find his center I jumped him, jabbing him four times in the face before he was knocked out. I quickly catch my breath and run out into the main room of the hotel. The one night Christian decides to leave me alone, is the night I am fighting for my life. Literally. What the fuck? I grab my cell off of the night stand and punched in Christian's number, my hands are shaking and there is blood all over my knuckles. I'm breathing really fast and heavy, I feel like my heart is going to pop out of my chest. "Ana, baby, everything alright? I'm just about to leave."

I stutter, trying to find words.

"Christian, g-get here now…" I get cut off.

I hear the thud of the bathroom door slam against the wall. _Oh shit_. I don't turn, I know what's standing in the thresh hold of the connecting rooms and I am scared shitless. I hear Christian's panicked voice and what sounds like a gun with a silencer. I collapse to the floor and see Alex's. Pitch black eyes, a murderous stare is that last thing I remember, before the darkness caves in. Darkness.

*****Thoughts?*****

**Anastasia really got herself in deep now:P**


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble!

Ana's POV

My eyes feel extremely heavy, my nose catching a familiar sent. Musty. Sweat. Wood. I was at that damn warehouse. I was awake, but I kept my eyes shut, not knowing what I would find if I were to open my eyes. I could feel my arms raised over my head, bonded together by heavy metal chains. The feeling of bruises forming by the drifting of my weight began to hurt, making the pain and danger seem more real. What in the world is going on? I know I must be in some deep shit with Jack.

I feel rough hands, that dreadfully need some lotion, trace down the side of my bare arm. The hands had anger attached to them and it gave me a nervous feeling. I felt his hit breath on my chest.

My eyes flutter open.

"Well look who's finally awake." I look up and shake on the chains. I begin to feel panic, and I look into the face of the man. Alex. This man wanted some form of retaliation on me. I guess it's due to the name calling I did yesterday night. A breeze sweeps past me and smell the

"What the hell do you want with me, Alex?" I gave him all the attitude I had left to give. I was so exhausted. My body was weak and the chains were taking its effect. "Someone is a bit feisty." He gave out a malicious chuckle. "I told you. You can't get away with what you pulled last night. Jack is extremely pissed and he will be here in the next hour." He looked at his watch and then back to me. "Which leaves me plenty of time to deal with you." The rage in his eyes alarmed me that this was no joke. If only I wasn't chained, I would kick his ass in the middle of next week.

But I can't because I am chained, not to mention I'm only in my bra and underwear. Fuck him and his pussy tactics. All I want at this moment is to feel Christian's arms around me and the freedom from these chains. "You're such a punk, why don't you let me go so we can settle this in a fare matter?"

"Please, I like you like this, vulnerable, unable to help yourself." His eyes skimmed over my body. Disgusting.

"Give me some damn clothes to put on!" I was getting pissed and the way he was gawking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Oh but you look so sexy, I like what I see. I might just have my way with you. Do you think Jack would mind that? The idea intrigues me and it would be such a waste not have you before he kills you." He takes a step closer, his face a centimeter away. I could feel is hot breath, it smells like cinnamon. He grazes his tongue a long my jaw. I start to feel sick, and my temper is rising. This man was thinking about raping me, touching me without my permission, taking what doesn't belong to him. My body and my free will.

"You're disgusting." He backs his head away from my face and I show him no mercy.

Spitting in his face I bring my knee up, slamming it into his manly hood. As he leaned down to grab his nuts, I ram my forehead into him, head-butting his nose. Blood splattered on my forehead along with the sound of cracking bones. I'll be damned if I let this be easy for him. He makes sounds of being in pain and I give him a victorious smile, full of vengeance. "God dammit! I think you broke my fucking nose, you bitch!" He stood up holding his nose. He pulled his hand away to look at all the blood. He just stared for what seemed like hours. Slowly he looked up at me. He stared. I was breathing hard as if they were my last few breaths. I spit out some of his blood that seeped down to my face and in my mouth. He finally clips me in my jaw, my face turning to the right.

Holy fuck.

That hurt like a bitch.

I opened my jaw to massage out the pain that burned throughout. I didn't show him any sign of pain or any other emotion. My dad and Jack taught me self-defense and how to handle myself. They also taught me to never show fear or any emotion that can give the enemy the upper hand. And this was the moment to put what my dad and now my enemy had taught me into action.

I had a blank stare.

"You're pathetic." I spit out the words. "Do you really think you can get away with this shit?" I rattled in the chains, trying not to weep. "I pretty much already have. I'm just waiting for Jack to finish up his meeting and get here so we can put an end to your life."

Alex drew past my lips, his mouth next to my ear. He whispered, "I am going to kill you." He chuckles. "Jack will give me the order and I will put an end to your life." My eyes grew with fear and my heart started to beat twice as fast.

My dad and Christian were the only things that entered my mind. What would that do to them? Would Jack kill them as well once he is finished with me? My mind races all over the place. Of course he won't kill them; he doesn't know where they are or who Christian is. Hopefully Christian isn't risking his life for me and is getting the police involved. Something tells me it's going to be a real challenge for me to get out of here.

The minute Tyler pulls back to look at my face, I put on my blank stare and show no emotion.

"Well Jack should be here in the next thirty minutes. What shall we do till then?"

He wipes the blood of his nose and mouth and smiles deceitfully.

I close my eyes tightly and wish for a fucking miracle. The sound of footsteps across from me gets louder. Almost like a ringing in my ear.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I said. I still had my eyes closed but I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"You're not in the position to give orders sweetheart."

I opened my eyes and showed the rage behind them. " Fuck you!" I yelled.

He let out a laugh that made me shutter. His feet cried him closer to me. I was breathing heavily and my chest was pumping with my lungs.

His hand lifted to my face and I deflect it. I didn't want this guy touching me. He smiled and forced his hand on my face, then trailed it down my neck. His hand cupped my right breast. "Get you filthy hands off of me! Now!" I wiggled out of his grip. "You're fucking sick! You are nothing but a dirty piece of shit and are only good for following Jack like the dog you are." I think the dog thing really does piss him off because the next thing I knew I have a gun pointed to my face.

"You were saying, you little whore?" I couldn't stop the shock from showing on my face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Why don't you just shut up?"

You know what? If he's going to kill me then so be it, but I am at least leaving with my attitude, my dignity fully intact, and not without a fight. Fuck this dude. I'm not afraid to die.

"Please. You're a pussy." He cocks the gun back in warning, but I just continue my insults, "You got me chained up like an animal. Let me go so we can have fair fight, huh? Look at yourself, I already kicked your weak ass twice. And one of those times I used no hands. How many lessons do you wanna learn tonight, cause I will be damned if this is how I'm going to go out. Now do yourself and the rest of the world a favor and turn the gun on yourself." Yeah a little harsh I know, but hey what do you expect, I have a gun pointed at me and I have never once in my life been a victim, why in the hell am I going to start now?

He pressed the gun to my head, but I didn't flinch. "You little…"

"Alex!" He turned his head and so did I.

I never thought I would be so happy to see Ethan. I hid the excitement on my face, but on the inside I was reeling.

"What do you want, man? I'm in the middle of something." Alex spat out.

"Jack want's you. Said it's important."

He hesitated and looked back at me. I smirked artfully. "Your owner is calling." He walked away, but not before he slapped me. "Oh, yeah Alex, real mature!" I yelled after him.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Ethan said as he untangled the chains from around my wrist. "Where are your clothes?"

"Really, Ethan, do you have to ask? I was about to shower and that little shit kidnapped me."

"Makes sense."

"Ethan, you need to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex will be back in a few minutes once he finds out you lied, and when he sees I'm gone, he will link you to the situation and we'll both be in trouble."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what he did to me."

"Which is?"

"Attacking him without warning. He won't know what hit him." I said. "So please, Ethan, leave. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ethan!" We heard Alex yell from the hall.

"Go Ethan! Use the tunnel!" He hesitated by enveloping me in a hug and kissing my temple. He pulled away and then turned to run. I found another nook in the fall and hid there until I found the opportunity to jump him.

I took a deep breath and jumped on my toes. This had to be a flawless motion if I wanted this to go my way.

My breath got caught in the back of my throat when I saw Alex. He had a disbelieving look on his features and I couldn't help the smile that plastered on my face.

"Ana!" He yelled with vengeance. He circled all over the building to find me. He looked everywhere but where I was and the moment he came into view I pounced on him like a wild animal would its prey. I wasn't going down without a fight.

We fell to the floor and I put my hands around his neck. I wanted to choke the life out of him. I squeezed as tightly as I could. He then bucked his hips and I lost my balance, flying forward. I quickly got up and stood across from him. "See, now we can play fare." I said.

He sucked his teeth at me and lunged. I ducked at the almost contact and punched him in his balls. He winced at the pain and it gave me a precious second to clip him in the jaw.

"Come on Alex. Is that all?"

"I won't have to fight you for long. Jack is almost finished and then I can kill you."

"I won't let you live that long." I ran to him and knock back down to the floor. I was on top of him and started to punch him in his nose. If it wasn't broken before then it definitely is now. The blood plastered on my face. His screams echoed throughout the building, which I'm sure has alarmed Jack and the rest of his men. I got up and tried to make a run for the tunnels, but Alex reached out and grabbed my ankle, making me fall to the ground. The impact of the floor rang throughout my ears and my head started to throb. I felt Alex's rough hands lift me off the floor. He turned me to face him and spit in his face. His fist made connection with my jaw and then he lifted me off the ground and threw me to the floor.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it to me. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt my heart pounding rapidly against my chest at the sound of the gun being cocked.

"You know what? I'm not waiting for Jack; I'm going to kill you now." His words echoed in my mind.

BANG!

*****Thoughts?*****

**Uh Oh!:o**


	19. Chapter 19: A Conclusion

Ana's POV

I heard the gun shot, but I didn't feel any pain. I didn't see the light or whatever it is you see when you leave this earth. No, what I saw and heard was not heaven; it was pure hell that was breaking loose and erupting all around me. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let Christian get tangled in this mess, and I kept my promise at least until Alex decided to snatch me.

I saw Christian back Alex into the Crates, grabbing his wrist, the gun in the air. I watched the scene unfold. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place, hearing the sound of a gun being fired in my face was a heart stopping moment.

Christian punched Alex in the face, knocking the gun on the floor, until Alex punch him in his gut. He staggered back and Alex lunged for him, grabbing by the collar of his shirt and hitting him square in the jaw. The sounds of men running down the hall and down the stairs made me panic. I wanted to get out of here alive and I want Christian with me. They continued to throw punches. It was an even fight and by the time one of them won, Jack would be here settling the final score.

I got up from the floor and went for the gun. I know how to use one, but never in my life have I ever fire it at someone. The idea of killing someone sickens me and it would be my last option. I picked it up and was ready to stalk toward Alex.

But someone had other plan. "Why is it that you are always in some sort of trouble?"

"Ethan? I told you to leave!"

"I did. The place is surrounded by the police. I went out the tunnel and this guy," he gestured to Christian, "I told him what was going on. Does he like you or something? He was furious when I told him that you were chained and stuff. He seemed very protective."

I smiled but quickly dropped it when reality set back in. Jack was walking towards the Alex and Christian. I was hidden by the crate with Ethan.

"Enough!" He yelled. His voice dominated the warehouse and caused chills to run up my spine. "Alex, where is Ana?"

"She's right…" He pointed the spot where I was gunned down. I wasn't there. He cursed and yelled my name.

"Asher, where is Ana?"

"My name isn't Asher. And Ana is none of your concern." He spat out. He looked rugged and exhausted.

"I believe, Ana, is my concern. Now where is she?"

"I'm not telling you shit. Fuck off." Oh Christian, shut up!

"I believe we are at a bit of an impasse. Let me make this clear you will tell me where Ana is, or…" he pulled out his gun and pointed it and him, "I will shot you."

No, no, no! This can't be happening! "I have to do something! I can't just sit here!"

Ethan gripped my arm tightly. "There is nothing you can do!"

"I love him!" I cried out in a whisper. I never thought I would love or trust anyone but I have, I do. I love Christian. The he looks at me; the comfort he can give me with a single touch, his laugh, those gray eyes, that intense stair, his sexy lips, his beautiful mind, his intelligence. I love every ounce of him and I would give up my life of gambling if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with this beautiful creature.

"You what?"

I looked at Ethan with sadness. "I love him." I turned back to looked at the horrendous display.

"I will give you on the count of three to tell me where Ana is."

"Why do you want her so bad?" Christian asked.

"Because she is crafty, keen. She does wonders for my…business. It was never the same when her and her father left. My income was decreasing and now that she's back you just think I'm going to let her go? No, I will do anything to keep my business a float and I'll be damned if I let that little bitch be the cause of my down fall." He smiled deceitfully. "So I will count to three, if you don't tell me what I want to know, then I will kill you."

"One."

Come on Christian, make something up.

"Two."

_Christian! _I screamed in my mind. Why isn't he saying anything? Surely he isn't that dumb, to just give up his life.

"Three."

Jack cocked the gun.

"What a waist."

"Wait!" I screamed as I came out from behind the crate. Christian, Jack, Alex, and a few others of his men turned to look at me. I promised myself I would let Christian get hurt and I'm sticking to that. I should have known this would turn out badly. Why didn't I leave Christian out? I should have come to Chicago on my own without him. But it's too late for would've, should've, could've's.

"Well, if it isn't Ana. Glad to see you have come to your senses." Jack's callous smile made me sick to my stomach.

"Just let him go and I will do whatever you want." I could feel the waterworks as they streamed down my face. "Just please let him go."

"I don't think so. You two have really messed with my empire." He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but I have to kill him."

The sound of police sirens went off a long with yelling. "WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Hope.

When I heard those men's voices a sense of hope and faith entered my mind.

Fight.

That was the next thing. All my life I've had to fight in order to survive. I thrived on survival instincts. If I didn't fight, I'd probably be dead. And I didn't just want to fight for myself; I wanted to fight my dad and Christian.

But Jack…

Jack's eyes grew dark. I could see the rage and the hatred. "Get those cops out of here!" I could see the veins pulsing in Jack's neck. The bluish green veiny threads were throbbing a long his neck and the redness from his anger showed on his face. The fight in me deflated a little, my bravery recoiling in the back of my mind. I'll admit I was a little nervous. I didn't know what would happen. Jack was always good at staying calm in exasperating situations, but then again those situations never involved the cops. And when he did lose is calm, his clear focus, it was not pretty. All of his guys, besides Alex, went out the back and sides of the building.

"Now to deal with you two." Jack raised the gun to Christian and I threw myself between the weapon and the love of my life. Wait did I just say that? Love of my life?

"Ana, what are you doing?" Christian yelled in a whisper.

"I won't let him hurt you." I said as a tear streamed down my face.

"Well isn't this sweet." Alex snarled in a sickening tone.

I shot daggers at him with my eyes, and then turned back to Christian. "I am so sorry for everything, but you're going to get out. You have to go!"

"I am not leaving you!" He gritted through his teeth.

"Ana, dear, move out of the way." Jack said. He was getting impatient, I could hear it in his words, his tone.

I turned to face him. "I will not let you kill him. If you kill him, I will kill you."

"I believe you don't get a say in that. Alex take her."

Alex took three steps and had his hand wrapped around my upper arm. I tried to shrug him off, yank my arm away, but he was strong and I didn't budge. So I stood my ground and didn't move.

Christian swung his fist and hit Alex in the jaw. " Take your hands off of her!" He roared. Alex came after him and Jack was yelling and making motion. It was like whiplash, I didn't know what was happening and then next thing I knew I was backed into the wall, being held down by Alex. How he ditched Christian and came after me I have no idea. The scene was unfolding fast. Alex had me pinned to a crate, Christian was lying on the floor in front of me, and Jack was facing us all with the gun pointing at Christian.

"I'm sick of these games." Jack wiped his forehead and gave a ferocious smile.

"No, no, no!" I screamed. My vision was staring to blur as the tears fell from my eyes and over my cheeks like a waterfall. They were coming nonstop and I couldn't control it. I was losing the one guy I trusted. I finally let someone in and he's about to be blown out of my life.

Christians eyes met mine and he smiled. Why is he fucking smiling? I shook my head at him and he mouthed the words 'I love you'. I couldn't say anything back. I was choking on my tears.

The sound of the gun being cocked made me realize that I did love him; I loved with my mind, my heart, my body, and my soul. "No!" I looked at Jack and he was laughing. It was pure evil, menacing.

"It has truly been a pleasure." I shut my eyes.

I was waiting for the gun to go off.

I waited and waited. I didn't hear anything and Alex loosened his gripped.

I heard the sound of cracking or popping and then a thud.

But no gun shot. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped at the sight.

Christian was alive!

Ethan was standing over Jack's limp body. He was dead. That cracking was the sound of Ethan breaking his neck.

"What have you done, Ethan!?" Alex yelled.

"I did what was necessary. Now go." Alex scattered out of the warehouse, clearly forgetting the cops. He opened the door and was knocked over than arrested by the police.

Once Christian was off the ground I ran into his arms. "Christian, I love you!"

I wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I love you, too, baby."

*****Thoughts?*****

**He's finally dead!**


End file.
